


Эхо (Сегодня они выживут)

by Chatskaja



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не справляется. Дэрил видит, что жизнь пацана летит в выгребную яму со скоростью света. И всё, что нужно - всего лишь попробовать поймать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эхо (Сегодня они выживут)

Бесконечного везения не существует.

В конце-концов, кому-то обязательно это надоест. То ли Всевышнему, то ли смерти, чьи костлявые пальцы бессильно смыкаются, ловят пустоту, а смертный - обыкновенный, ничтожный смертный человек, - проскальзывает сквозь них. Снова и снова. Испытывает. Испытывает. _Испытывает_. Терпение того, кто по мановению руки может лишить жизни любое существо, в любой момент. Будь то дряхлый, доживающий свою жизнь старик, или неродившийся ребёнок в горячей утробе.

Дэрил - взрослый мальчик уже очень давно.

Так давно, что он плохо помнит, что означает быть _не взрослым_. 

Ему кажется, что он появился на свет невероятно уставшим, изношенным и старым. Ему кажется, что все эти тридцать семь лет в подкорке его головного мозга сидело единственное слепое желание - _следовать_ , которое, и он чувствовал это каждой своей ноющей костью, начало постепенно сменяться желанием _остановиться_.

Больше нет никого, за кем необходимо идти.

Дэрил сидит на кухонной табуретке, привалившись спиной к стене, и наблюдает, как Карл колдует над плитой. В занавешенное рваными шторами окно проникает мутный солнечный свет - это, пожалуй, единственный ясный день за десять месяцев, проведённых ими в Вирджинии. 

Ясный день - это было хорошо лет пять назад.

У Карла один рукав белой рубашки подвёрнут сильнее, чем второй. Карл каждые секунд десять дёргает головой, смахивая с глаз отросшую чёлку. Его движения резкие, уверенные, короткие, словно он вгоняет в гнилые черепа нож - снова и снова. Его взгляд застывший, проваленный в поверхность плиты. У Карла все шансы взять золото в конкурсе “самый не похожий на подростка подросток какого-то-там-ссаного-года”. 

Дэрил смотрит. Карл молчит.

Он смотрит, как пацан открывает лоток, выбирает из середины яйцо и ударяет его о край сковородки. Как разочарованно поджимает губы, когда часть скорлупы падает в разогретое масло вместе с вязкой прозрачной жижей. Как бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Дэрила, чтобы узнать, запалили его, или нет. 

Запалили.

\- Ладно. Это моя порция, - говорит он без улыбки и снова отворачивается к плите.

Дэрил согласно мычит и достаёт из мятой пачки “Camel”, лежащей на столе, последнюю сигарету. Постукивает ею по столешнице, вертит в пальцах.

Он смотрит на закатанные рукава Карла, и думает, что Карл, наверное, тоже уже забыл, что когда-то был малолеткой. И, по меркам конца света, в свои шестнадцать он тоже тянет на старика - наверное.

Не то, что Дэрил.

Дэрил взрослый мальчик уже очень давно.

Он взрослый для того, чтобы называть себя мужчиной. 

Он взрослый, чтобы находить на своём лице глубокие морщины: в углах глаз и на лбу. Чтобы находить в своих волосах блеклые серые пряди - всё больше и больше. Чтобы бриться за несколько минут парой заученных движений, оставляя щетину только на подбородке, чтобы не был так сильно заметен светлый шрам, разделяющий его нижнюю губу на две неровные части и уходящий вниз, к мякоти глотки под челюстью.

Он взрослый, чтобы выдирать жизнь сопляка с самыми потухшими в этом вонючем мире глазами из зубов смерти каждый божий день. Чтобы жрать его сырую или пережаренную яичницу и не смотреть на него, когда он сидит напротив, или идёт рядом. Чтобы _вообще_ не смотреть на него, потому что - к чёртовой матери это дерьмо. Дэрил не хочет видеть мёртвых глаз напротив себя. Его воротит от трупов. Ему достаточно дохлых вокруг - он пачками валит их каждый день. 

На его счётчике не хватило бы грёбаных нулей, чтобы передать примерное количество убитых им мертвецов. 

А Карл оживает редко. Как будто у него начинают заканчиваться те маленькие батарейки, которые вдыхают в его взгляд немного желания… 

желания хотя бы что-то. Дэрил не знает точно - что.

Сказать лишнее слово. 

Пожать плечами. 

Быть не грёбаным механическим роботом, которым он стал после смерти Рика.

Просто _не быть роботом_. По этой причине Дэрил иногда очень хочет замахнуться и ударить его по лицу. Оживи, блядь. Тебе сраных шестнадцать лет. _Оживи_.

Карл соскребает со сковороды яичницу, перекладывает на тарелку, поворачивается к столу. Дерил делает вид, что всё это время смотрел в окно, за которым ясный до тошноты день. Такие дни дети рисуют на своих рисунках, Дэрил сомневается, что треснутые стёкла и неровно забитые окна мёртвых домов хорошо впишутся в этот пейзаж. Он поднимает руку и сминает губами сигаретный фильтр. Чиркает зажигалкой.

Ещё немного позже он делает вид, что горелая яичница с острыми крошками скорлупы - его любимое блюдо. 

Карл ест молча.

Дэрилу восемь, когда к ним во двор начинает захаживать пузатый черномордый щенок с крупными лапами и острыми ушами. Дэрил не прогоняет: подкармливает его, забивая хрен на бурчание Мерла. Отдаёт часть своего обеда, или ужина, просто потому, что это - первое существо в его жизни, о котором можно _попробовать позаботиться_. И, возможно, не чувствовать себя прицепом к старшему брату - хотя бы какое-то время. 

Он просто подкармливает щенка, а тот внезапно приживается в их тесной и тёмной норе - сначала появляется ежедневно, а однажды и вовсе не уходит. Спит на крыльце, живёт на улице, тыняется между наваленным во дворе шифером, жуёт старую шину от отцовского фургона, когда начинают резаться зубы. Получает собственную миску и кличку Гнида. Начинает отзываться на неё уже через пару недель. 

Его зовут: 

\- Хэй, Гнида!

И малахольный подрастающий зверь несётся прямо навстречу, высунув язык и блестя тёмными глазами. Гнида счастлив, когда его зовут по имени - сначала это удивляет Дэрила, потом Дэрил понимает, что другого имени у него никогда не было. Он нихрена не умеет приносить палку или брошенный мяч. Он просто счастливый щенок с ебанутой кличкой, который часто наворачивается из-за слишком длинных лап.

А несколько месяцев спустя отморозки Мерла по накурке закрывают его в мусорном баке. 

Случайно поджигают накиданные вокруг коробки.

Случайно загорается вся свалка. 

Дэрил орёт, как псих, пока Мерл держит его, чтобы тот не сиганул прямо в огонь - чадящий и сплёвывающий в небо чёрным и едким дымом. Его приятели ржут очень громко - кроме этого ржания Дэрил слышит только свои вопли и голос Мерла.

Это единственное чёткое воспоминание, просыпающееся каждый раз, когда кто-то неподалёку произносит слово “детство”. _Чадящий смрад_ , гогот и собственный ор до писка в мозгах.

Гниду вытаскивают через час, когда огонь погасает. В бак пламя не забралось, но щенок сдыхает через трое суток. У него слегка обгоревшая морда и больные мокрые глаза. Он редко двигается, ничего не ест и, наверное, нихрена не понимает этой жизни. Мерл зарывает его на заднем дворе и вкапывает рядом пожёванную шину. 

Больше Дэрил не заводит животных и никому не даёт имён. А дальше ровно двадцать два года существует только он и Мерл, пока всё не летит к чертям. Пока однажды Дэрил не теряет даже это.

Смерть Мерла, смерть Мишон, смерть Кэрол и Бэт, смерть, смерть _смерть смерть_ \- имена исчезают, стираются, а смерти остаются. И с каждой из них мир всё меньше и тоньше, такой тонкий, что вот-вот проломится под ногами. 

Когда убивают Рика, он почти ничего не чувствует. Ему кажется, что чувствовать становится нечем - рука, которая сжимает его сердце с каждой потерей всё сильнее и сильнее, наконец-то стискивается в тугой кулак. Дальше уже нечего сжимать. Не за кем следовать. Кажется, это конец. 

Дэрил просто смотрит на пепельно-серое лицо Граймса с закрытыми глазами, смотрит на впавшие щёки, покрытые отросшей щетиной, и думает о том, что Рик _постарел_.

Примерно в этот же момент Карла отрубает от мира, а у Дэрила врубает дежавю. Ему кажется, что Гнида вернулся. 

Тот, который доживал свои последние трое суток. 

Появляется ощущение, что то же самое выражение глаз теперь живёт во взгляде Карла. Что со дня на день он просто не встанет с постели, или просто забудет сделать очередной вдох, просто сам себя утрамбует, умертвит, и Дэрилу придётся брать лопату. _Отправляться на задний двор_.

И нет, Карл не превращается в замкнутый кусок дерьма. Карл не из этих ребят, которые вскрывают себе вены и рыдают при каждом удобном случае. Карл никогда не позволит, чтобы Дэрил увидел проявление его слабости, даже когда рухнула последняя подпорка его подростковой расшатанной психики. Нет. Это не его способы.

Карл - это прежний внимательный взгляд на охоте и не дрогнувшая рука с оружием. Карл - это масса внутренней ярости, которая изредка пробивается наружу, когда он с остервенением всаживает нож в дохлое гнилое тело, снова и снова. Карл - это сбитые о стену кулаки и короткое “я в порядке” на долгий взгляд Дэрила.

Карл - это крепкие зубы и мёртвые глаза. Вот что с ним происходит. Вот, что с ним _сделали_.

Дэрил глотает последний кусок своей яичницы и понимает, что этого щенка он не спасти не может.

Это последнее, что у него есть.

Последнее, чего у него нет. Иначе дальше - ничего. _Дальше_ просто не будет.

***

Стая словно ждёт их. Дэрил слышит хрипящие выдохи и тяжёлые шаркающие шаги за двадцать шагов до поворота в соседний переулок. Он поднимает руку и Карл за его спиной останавливается. Напрягается.

Он не может понять, сколько их - он ощущает нарастающий спёртый запах гниения и приближающиеся шаги. Может быть, три десятка. Может быть, четыре. На центральной улице несколько перевёрнутых ржавеющих машин, обросших грязью и диким плющом, марки которых уже почти невозможно узнать. На центральной улице завалившийся на бок бетонный столб и тонкие, как кишки, оборванные провода. На центральной улице мусор, обросший временем, и несколько высохших до костей трупов - в тех автомобилях, которые стоят на стёртой резине, на железных погнутых дисках. Когда начался конец света, эти люди ехали на работу, или с работы. А, может быть, пытались спастись. Это было так давно, что теперь из бухгалтеров и домохозяек они превратились в окостеневших безликих мумий.

\- Ходячие, - негромко говорит Карл. 

Он перехватывает рюкзак с добытыми сегодня продуктами и достаёт из-за ремня нож. 

Цепко следит за пустой грязной дорогой впереди. Пацан готов кинуться на целую стаю, вооружившись палкой или железным прутом. Со смертью Рика у него окончательно отбило чувство самосохранения. Когда человеку больше нечего терять, он падает в мясорубку головой вперёд, если нет никого, кто дёрнет его за шкирку. 

У Карла есть - только поэтому он ещё не летит вниз.

Ещё утро, солнце светит с востока, и улицу начинают прорезать длинные рваные тени, хромающие за поворотом. Они сливаются в одну огромную додыхающую тень, и Дэрил понимает, что через пару секунд им с Карлом лучше бы здесь не оказаться.

Взгляд сканирует центральную улицу, и тут же выхватывает неглубокий переулок, обрезанный в глубине заросшей решёткой. Он прикрыт высокими мусорными баками и темнотой покосившегося козырька соседнего магазина. 

Дэрил не оборачивается, просто бросает за плечо:

\- Пошли.

Думать особенно некогда. Он убеждается, что пацан быстро следует за ним, и ищет самый свежий труп из всех, раскиданных здесь.

В тёмной городской пещере из двух почти примкнувших друг к другу домов пахнет нагретым кирпичом, пылью и глиной. Карл морщится, проскальзывая внутрь, пытается плотнее прижаться к стене, потому что места здесь очень мало. Дэрил рывками волочит подобранного у бордюра давно убитого мертвеца за собой, поджав губы и шумно дыша. Бросает тело у самого входа в их убежище: парень со свёрнутой шеей и дырой в голове, размером с яблоко, перебьёт их запах живой плоти - своим. Тлеющего мяса и тухлятины.

Дэрил на ходу вытирает ладони о жилетку, закидывает арбалет за спину и втискивается за Карлом, который торопливо тянет его за рукав внутрь - из-за поворота уже начинают появляться первые ходячие. 

\- Тихо, понял? - хрипит Дэрил. Чувствует, как Карл кивает куда-то ему в грудную клетку.

Он с грохотом задвигает железный мусорный бак так, чтобы скрыть переулок из виду. В оставленную тонкую щель видно перевёрнутый форд и разрушенную стену здания напротив. Дэрил тяжело дышит, упирается локтями по обе стороны от головы Карла и вглядывается в эту щель. Надеется, что не повредит массивный корпус арбалета о стену за спиной.

Рюкзак Карла упирается ему в колени, а сам Карл напряжённо замирает без движения, прижимаясь к Дэрилу так плотно, что Дэрил может отбивать ритм его сердца ногой и ни разу не ошибиться. Пацан дышит ему в шею, и каждый из этих коротких выдохов полон ярости и страха. 

Хрипы, стоны и задушенное мычание становится громче. 

Шарканье ног, отвратительные мокрые звуки, издаваемые разложившимися глотками. Клацанье зубов. Всё это дышит в спину, напирает, и Дэрилу кажется, что первый же мертвец сейчас кинется в их сторону, заметит, учует. Он стискивает зубы, прижимаясь виском к стене. 

По улице ковыляют трупы. Первый, второй. Десятый.

Они смотрят перед собой, поворачиваются лишь изредка - на звук, - когда какая-то из негнущихся ног шаркает слишком сильно, или чьё-то вязкое тело спотыкается о громыхнувшую по асфальту арматурину. Дэрил чувствует, как с каждым из этих _громких_ в хрипящей тишине звуков Карл сжимается под ним всё сильнее. Дэрил шумно дышит носом, скулой втираясь в стену до горячего жжения. 

\- Тихо, - выдыхает он, когда Карл дёргается то ли в попытке выглянуть, то ли от неожиданности, когда совсем рядом один из мертвецов со скрежетом заваливает железный стенд.

Их больше, чем тридцать или сорок. 

Они рассредоточены по всей центральной улице, и от этого кажется, что число ходячих переваливает за сотню. Дэрил всматривается в каждое проходящее мимо их укрытия существо, и почти не осознаёт, как пересчитывает лысеющие головы с клоками грязных свалявшихся волос.

Сорок три. Сорок четыре.

Пятьдесят.

А потом происходит это.

Карл сдавленно кашляет Дэрилу в ключицу. 

От этого тихого звука спина тут же покрывается ледяным потом. Дэрил на секунду прижимается к нему ещё сильнее, словно в попытке придушить, пару секунд вглядывается в тонкую щель, пытаясь понять, услышали их, или нет. 

Мимо мусорного бака, задев крышку плечом, тащится женщина с выломанной вовнутрь стопой. На ней грязное платье в чёрную полоску и седые всклокоченные волосы. Сухое запястье едва удерживает на выпирающей кости крупные бусины браслета. Между вялыми сиськами качается какой-то массивный кулон. 

Она не поворачивается, не останавливается - следует за своей стаей, и Дэрил медленно выдыхает. Если их заметят, они не смогут ни убежать, ни отбиться. Ходячих слишком много, стая прошла лишь наполовину. Карл снова вздрагивает в судорожном позыве. 

Дэрил отстраняется и встречается с напряжённым взглядом серых глаз. У Карла добела сжаты губы и до слёз воспалены белки. Он явно борется с кашлем, отчаянно морща лоб. 

Карл не подведёт. Карл - умный парень, _он не подведёт_.

Дэрил опускает одну руку и крепко прижимает ладонь к его рту. Тот давится кашлем в сухую, слегка мозолистую кожу и благодарно закрывает глаза. 

Сегодня они выживут.

Это их первый ясный день в Вирджинии.

***

\- …научишь меня стрелять.

Дэрил поднимает взгляд от стрелы в своих руках и смотрит на Карла. 

На мокрые после душа волосы и сложенные на груди руки. На бледное лицо и царапины на щеке. На усталое безразличие, живущее в каждой клетке этого человека.

Кто раньше носил эту красную фланелевую рубашку - неизвестно, но она явно велика на него, потому что полы касаются старой джинсы примерно на середине бедра. Карл высоко поднимает голову и смотрит совершенно спокойно, изредка шмыгая носом. 

Это странно, но сейчас он особенно похож на Рика. То ли упрямством, которое хорошо видно во всей его позе, то ли цветом глаз, которые под вечер всегда становятся немного светлее, словно впитали в себя мутный свет прошедшего дня. 

Дэрил хмурится и вопросительно мычит. Пацан делает шаг в комнату и ещё туже обхватывает себя руками:

\- Из арбалета, - говорит. - Или ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь?

Дэрил хмурится сильнее. Опускает голову и возвращается к своему занятию, затачивая наконечник стрелы кухонным ножом с резной ручкой. Таким ножом положено нарезать горячий хлеб и класть его в плетёные корзинки, накрытые белоснежными салфетками. Подавать его к столу на семейный обед, который обязательно нужно есть столовым серебром высшей пробы. Соприкасаться хрустальными боками бокалов и улыбаться друг другу. Вся эта семейная дребедень, сдохшая вместе со всей цивилизацией.

\- Ты научишь меня?

\- Зачем? - Тонкие крученые стружки падают на кухонный пол, образуя собой небольшие, пахнущие деревом, кучи. В кухне темно, только через косо забитое окно в угол Дэрила падает лунный свет. Его достаточно.

Карл делает какое-то движение, почти незаметное для периферического зрения, и говорит:

\- Это пригодится. 

Дэрил снова мычит, и этот звук практически ничего не значит. Лишь то, что информация принята к сведению. Он затачивает стрелу, изредка поднимая её на уровень рта, сдувая деревянную крошку. 

Краем уха слышит тихие вдохи.

Карл садится напротив - на табуретку, - и упирается острыми локтями в стол. От него пахнет чистой водой.

\- Это может спасти мне жизнь.

Как будто Карла это волнует. Как будто _его вообще волнует его жизнь_. Странно, что он завёл этот разговор.

\- Может.

\- Это, типа, _аргумент_ , - поясняет Карл.

\- М-м, - отвечает Дэрил. 

Откладывает стрелу к остальным, разложенным на столе, и встаёт, бросая нож в раковину. 

Дэрил выглядывает в щель окна. Вокруг дома натянута проволока, увешанная консервными банками. Чуть дальше - стёсанные под колья стволы тонких деревьев. Они вкопаны в землю гроздьями, как смертельные веера. Это заменяет им забор. Иногда после неспокойных ночей с таких кольев приходится снимать по несколько десятков мертвецов. Отсюда видно край беседки - Дэрил перестроил её под крепкий сарай. Внутри несколько кур и пара диких свиней.

 

Какая-то блеклая тень движется между домов в соседнем квартале. 

Всё тихо. 

\- Так… - Карл поднимается за ним. 

Младший Граймс во фланелевой рубашке, пахнущий смесью хозяйственного мыла и просроченного шампуня на всю комнату. Мокрые волосы касаются плеч, оставляя на ткани мокрые пятна. Дэрил не смотрит на него, берёт с тумбы арбалет, обходит и молча идёт в гостиную. 

\- Так что скажешь?

\- Ложись спать.

Он не видит выражение лица Карла, но слышит, как тот несколько секунд топчется на месте, прежде чем выругаться сквозь зубы. 

\- Рик бы научил меня, - тихо, почти неслышно. 

Дэрил подходит к дивану у камина и кладёт арбалет на чайный столик. Он пытается высчитать момент, когда Карл начал называть Рика по имени, но ничего не выходит. _Слишком_ давно.

Дэрил коротко оборачивается через плечо. В темноте хорошо видно нахмуренное лицо с заострившимися за последние полгода скулами и подбородком. С глубокими тенями под потухшими глазами. С долбаными царапинами на лице.

\- Я не Рик.

\- Но пытаешься быть.

\- _Нет_ , - ответ быстрый и резкий. - Не пытаюсь.

И:

\- Греби спать, малой.

Карл мнётся буквально мгновение, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в темноте дома. Практически тут же Дэрил слышит, как захлопывается дверь спальни. Кровать Карла громко скрипит, словно на неё резко и раздражённо сели, сгорбившись, проклиная всё это дерьмо и лохматя руками мокрые волосы.

Карл может психовать, но он научился делать это молча. 

Он не истерит, и Дэрил совершенно точно знает - никуда не уйдёт. Измесит кулаками дверной косяк, вгрызётся в бессильной ярости в угол подушки, перебесится и снова затухнет. Гасите свет - вот как называется состояние Карла.

Он тяжело опускается на продавленные подушки. Медленно выдыхает, прислушиваясь. Ловит себя на мысли о том, сможет ли Карл поднять его арбалет. Удержать его на руке достаточное количество времени, чтобы прицелиться, зафиксировать цель и выстрелить. Всё это обычно занимает несколько секунд задержанного дыхания. У Карла сильные руки - для шестнадцати лет, - но это ещё ничего не значит.

Смелость этого парня граничит с глупостью - и это не значит тоже.

Бывают такие ночи, которые не способствуют сну.

Дэрил закрывает глаза, устроив голову на жёстком подлокотнике дивана и понимает, что пролежит без сна все те несколько часов, что остались до рассвета. 

Бессонница преследует его с юности, неотступная, как тюремный надсмотрщик. С тех пор, как отец впервые вваливается в его комнату и сдирает с него одеяло. Часы показывают три ночи - отец пьян вдрызг. От него несёт рвотой, потом и спиртом. У него в руках ремень с тяжёлой армейской бляхой. Посреди ночи это так страшно.

\- _Дрыхнешь, выблядок_?! - ревёт он сорванным голосом. - _А ну поднимай задницу_! 

Дэрил путается в ногах и падает, потому что со сна ничего не понимает, слепо хлопает глазами и, когда отец хватает его за волосы, зачем-то истошно зовёт Мерла. Так громко, что звенит в голове. Но Мерла нет. 

Это одиннадцатый день рождения Дэрила. В эту ночь у него появляются первые шрамы на спине.

Он с тяжёлым вздохом опускает руку и нашаривает под диваном одну из запечатанных пачек сигарет. Он подкуривает слегка отсыревшими спичками с третьего или четвёртого раза. Переводит взгляд на холодную и пустую пещеру камина. Думает о том, что Карлу тоже было одиннадцать, когда его жизнь рухнула на дно с огромным камнем на шее. Что, возможно, они даже немного похожи, только в Карле есть исполинская часть от Граймса. От лидера. Не спокойного и рассудительного Рика, а горящего, несущегося смерти в пасть, парня, готового изодрать зубами того, кто встанет на пути. 

Перегрызть, нахуй, глотку.

Горы свернуть. 

Всё, что ему нужно - это цель. Дэрил знает, что в состоянии выдернуть его из капкана, который уже готов перекусить его по самый кадык, но не в состоянии _дать наводку_ , которая необходима каждому Граймсу. 

Когда после смерти Лори Рик потерял свою цель, он _начал сходить с ума_.

А Дэрил… он следопыт, охотник, прикрывающий спину хороший парень, молчаливый старый пёс - сам себе на уме. Стрелок. Убийца. _Ублюдок_. Кто угодно, но не стратег. Он кто угодно, но его _слишком мало_ , чтобы направлять.

Наконец-то, через столько лет до него начинает доходить, что он не Мерл. Что в Дэриле куда меньше Диксона, чем в Карле - Граймса.

И иначе никогда не будет.

Он тушит окурок о каменный пол и накидывает на ноги пончо. Заводит руки за голову и закрывает глаза, против воли весь обращаясь в слух. Дом полон тишины. Из спальни - ни звука.

_Он не пытается быть похожим на Рика_. У него никогда не выйдет.

Он слишком долго был предан ему, чтобы теперь попытаться занять его место. Условно. Предположим, что ему бы удалось. Он не простил бы себе.

И Карл не простил бы.

После встречи со стаей Карл долго молчит и не поднимает смурного взгляда - Дэрилу, собственно, насрать, о чём думает пацан, пока тот не пытается себя убить или сделать что-то, что поможет _ходячим_ убить его. Дэрил потирает между зубов фильтр докуренной сигареты и не обращает внимания на то, как ноет от тяжести арбалета плечо.

Конец света давно превратился в огромный и зацикленный круг, по которому идёшь, не рассчитывая найти что-то новое. Нового здесь не осталось - так бывает, когда кто-то срывает тотальный рубильник жизнеобеспечения там, наверху.

Или очень глубоко внизу.

Выжили только случайные везунчики - если сошедших с ума от страха и умирающих от голода людей можно назвать везунчиками. Выжили те, кто случайно сумел выбраться из загона со смертниками, пока Бог отвернулся, или моргнул, или отвлёкся на уничтожение какого-нибудь ещё захудалого мирка.

А к молчанию Карла очень легко привыкнуть. Господи, Дэрил готов был благословить эту тишину, если бы умел благословлять. 

Когда из тебя так себе собеседник, молчание постепенно выливается в способ общения. 

Наверное, они просто научились обходиться без лишнего. 

Дэрил выпускает стрелу. Она с глухим звуком встревает в дерево, хлюпнув растрощенным мозгом очередной тощей белки, которая теперь безжизненно обвисла, подёргивая лапами в воздухе. Дэрил перешагивает через поросший лишайником пень и сдёргивает тушку. Бросает в сумку к дикому зайцу и ещё паре белок. Он думает, что сегодня действительно неплохой день. Можно будет разжечь камин до сумерек, чтобы сварить похлёбку. Больше он не думает ни о чём.

Стрела с хрустом выходит из дерева. 

Дэрил привычным жестом вытирает её о штанину и оборачивается. Он не собирается отвлекаться от собственных мыслей, но против воли запинается об _это_.

То, как Карл смотрит на него и тут же судорожно отводит взгляд.

Дэрил ещё раз, слегка заторможено, вытирает стрелу о ткань, озадаченно морща лоб. Осознаёт, что хмурится, пытаясь понять - что не так? Что это был за взгляд от человека, который вечно проваливается своими серыми зрачками куда-то сквозь пространство. 

Через несколько секунд зазвеневшей тишины, он глотает эту заминку, чёрт с ней. А Карл всё так же подчёркнуто таращится на кусты орешника, как будто оттуда сейчас повалит стая, от которой они сегодня скрылись. 

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Пошли.

Слишком быстро, и почти не раскрывает рта.

Разворачивается так резко, что волосы падают на лоб. Уверенным и _злым_ шагом идёт вперёд.

Дэрил молча смотрит в спину удаляющегося Карла и поудобнее перехватывает арбалет.

Что за хрень только что была - не тот вопрос, которым он планирует задаваться, но он делает это ежеминутно, до самого вечера. А потом - фланелевая рубашка, запах мыла, мокрые волосы и этот разговор, который Дэрил не понимает.

Из Дэрила вышел бы _откровенно хуёвый_ психолог из всех самых хуёвых психологов. Посрать, он и не стремится к этому. Он переворачивается на спину и устало вздыхает.

Через час начинает светать.

***

…влетает на поляну, тяжело дыша.

Четверо ходячих хрипят, ковыляя вокруг Карла, наступая на него с каждой секундой всё ближе, хрустят челюстями, дёргаются, спотыкаются о собственные ноги. 

Двое лежат поодаль.

У того, что ближе к Дэрилу, толстенная ветка торчит из лица. 

Один ухватывает Карла за рукав куртки и тащит себя к нему, тараща заплывшие гноем глаза.

Взгляд находит арбалет, что валяется с другой стороны поляны, около поваленного дерева. Стрелы рассыпаны чуть дальше. Мозг фиксирует это за доли мгновения - факт, факт, факт, - а ноги уже несут вперёд.

Броситься к арбалету и прицелиться нереально, потому что там Карл, а Дэрил слишком долго бежал, чтобы была возможность задержать дыхание для точного выстрела. Он не успевает понять, как оказывается рядом с ним, хватает ближайшего мертвеца сзади за шею. Пальцы погружаются в плоть. В холодное и вязкое, которое тут же начинает течь по сухой шее. Это умерший года три назад афроамериканец - тощий, словно у него была последняя стадия рака, жилистый, словно он имел у себя дома молодую гончую, на которую был очень похож при жизни. Ходячий хрипит и пытается развернуться, оскаливая гнилую пасть, но Дэрил сжимает кулак где-то на его третьем позвонке, чувствуя, как под пальцами влажно и липко - кость напоминает обёрнутый мокрой ватой канат. Ходячий шире открывает пасть и выхаркивает на землю густую кровь. Дэрил резко выворачивает кулак вбок и назад - слышится мокрый хруст и мертвец мешком падает вниз.

Вместе с тем, которого уложил Карл, всадив под мягкую челюсть свой нож.

\- Сзади, - рычит Дэрил, замечая за плечами Карла мёртвую женщину со свалявшимися седыми волосами и настолько впавшими щеками, что, наверное, они могли бы соприкасаться где-то у неё во рту.

Она протягивает дряблую руку и тянется к его шее. К светлой, покрытой пылью и землёй шее. Достаточно одной ёбаной царапины, чтобы… 

Дэрил хватает Карла за плечо, отшвыривает в бок. 

Туда, где валяется его арбалет. Ударяет по коленям старухи, переламывая их. И, как только она соприкасается с землёй, выхватывает из крепления на армейских штанах нож и всаживает ей в висок. Густая кровь пузырится чёрной пеной.

Четвёртый ходячий щёлкает зубами в нескольких дюймах от его плеча, когда Дэрил резко разворачивается и загоняет грязное лезвие в его левую глазницу. Мертвец падает ему под ноги лицом вниз. 

Дэрил рывком оборачивается. Потом ещё раз, лихорадочно скользя взглядом по поляне. 

Ничего. И тихо.

Тишина нарушается только тяжёлым дыханием Карла, сидящего на земле, и глухим щёлканьем челюсти тощего мертвеца, лишённого возможности двигаться с переломанным позвонком. Он таращит чёрные глаза и хрипит, пока ботинок Дэрила с хрустом не входит по самую щиколотку в его голову. 

О. Как просто быть мёртвым.

Взгляд Карла тут же прикипает к земле. 

Он сидит, расставив ноги, уперевшись пятками в траву, и смотрит вниз. На лице новые свежие царапины. Воротник рубашки в крови. Предсказуемо молчит. Мелкий… _безответственный говнюк_. 

Дэрил одним движением возвращает нож в ножны и шагает вперёд, стискивая зубы. 

Сгребает Карла за шиворот, и тот поднимается на ноги, почти против воли. В глаза не смотрит - только на носки ботинок Дэрила, пока его руки резко разворачивают голову Карла вправо и влево, осматривая царапины. Пока они ощупывают худые плечи и грубо отодвигают воротник грёбаной фланелевой рубашки. Ничего. Жилистая шея цела. Кожа ровная, покрытая испариной.

Укусов нет. Только пару гематом у самых ключиц.

Сейчас Дэрилу почти жалко, что Карлу не досталось. Одну секунду он жалеет об этом. Потому что - да чёрт его дери! 

\- Может быть, объяснишь, что с тобой не так? - рявкает он в лицо вздрогнувшему Граймсу и отпихивает от себя, сильно - тот едва не падает, споткнувшись о толстенную ветку. - Что за хрень с тобой? Скучно стало?

\- Тебя никто не звал! - огрызается Карл, стискивая кулаки, удерживая равновесие. У него даже руки не дрожат. У этого пацана вообще остались здоровые рефлексы? Он весь сжимается и ощитинивается - становится похож на покалеченное животное. - Я мог сам уложить их.

\- Ты _мог_ разве что сдохнуть.

Карл делает резкий шаг вперёд.

\- Тебе откуда знать, а? Сам вбил это себе в голову, или подсказал кто?

\- Их было шестеро, ты же не тупой, пацан. Включай мозги.

\- Я не безрукий!

Дэрил молча смотрит на него, сжимая губы. Карл резко отводит взгляд и кажется, что он решил просверлить им землю насквозь. От яростного дыхания у обоих раздуваются ноздри. Дэрил негромко рычит и разворачивается. Подхватывает свой арбалет, проводит по корпусу ладонью, стирая грязь. 

\- Кто тебе разрешал брать это?

- _Никто. - “Пошёл ты”._

\- Ты взял арбалет без спросу. 

\- Да что ты? - Карл раздражённо выдыхает, поднимая взгляд. - Что теперь, накажешь меня? - взмахивает руками. - Оставишь без сладкого? Лишишь карманных денег? А, постой. Здесь же _долбаный конец света_! Здесь же долбаные люди выживают, как могут, в этой долбаной жизни! И никаких карманных денег. Ты только представь себе, чувак.

\- Хватит.

Младший Граймс затыкается.

Дэрил закидывает арбалет на плечо.

Он рявкает что-то о том, что Карл ведёт себя, как капризная малолетка. На секунду он забывает, что Карлу шестнадцать. Он глотает вопрос: сколько тебе лет вообще? Он запинается о взгляд застывшего перед ним пацана.

\- Малолетка? - выдыхает тот. - _Я не ребёнок_.

_Серьёзно, а_? 

Это то, что Дэрил говорит, прежде чем развернуться и направиться прочь с поляны. Потом коротко бросает за плечо:

\- Шевели своими грёбаными ногами.

Он в бешенстве.

Он сам не понимает, что это. В мозгах жужжит одно слово. _Молокосос_. Ссаный молокосос. Какого хрена этот пацан делает? 

Какого же хрена Дэрил готов подставляться ради него? Ради чего?

Ради того, чтобы слышать эти громкие шаги за своей спиной, ради того, чтобы им обоим молчать каждый вечер, чтобы было на кого раздражённо рыкнуть, когда херни внутри собирается куда больше, чем можно скрыть в молчании? Когда херни внутри столько, что девать её просто некуда. Он не подписывался. Он не усыновлял его, не клялся Рику, что будет защищать. 

Ёбаный молокосос.

Любитель подставить голову. Любитель попробовать сдохнуть. 

Карл шагает сзади, и Дэрил почти слышит его сопение. Тоже зол. На кого, блядь, ты злишься? Идиот. Идиоты в этом мире не выживают, - вот что хочет заорать Дэрил, но он не из этих. Он не умеет воспитывать, не умеет орать, чтобы выразить свои эмоции.

Он не умеет испытывать правильные эмоции.

Он толком не понимает, что кипит сейчас в его голове. Это ярость? Это азарт? Это раздражение? Однозначно. Но самым краем своего сознания он отмечает кое-что новое. Кое-что, что ему совершенно не нравится.

Кажется, он _испугался_.

Когда вышел из душа и не нашёл арбалет там, где оставил его. Когда позвал Карла, а ему ответил тишиной пустой дом. Это был грёбаный страх. То, о чём он никогда не задумывался. После смерти Рика он никогда не задумывался о том, что их осталось двое. И всё.

_Всё_.

Один и второй. Как две капли, падающие в огромную грязную лужу.

Они исчезнут. Их сожрут. Это дело времени. И в тот момент, когда Дэрил вылетел из дома, вглядываясь в потревоженную после дождя землю, выискивая мокрые следы, принюхиваясь, прислушиваясь, он вдруг почувствовал, что на секунду они оба оказались очень близко к пределу. Пределу прочности, который держит их на плаву.

Он чувствует спиной взгляд Карла.

Дэрил негромко рычит, практически про себя. Это можно принять за тяжёлый вздох.

Дэрил в бешенстве. Он не понимает, как это выразить, не понимает, откуда это, не понимает этого взгляда и, блядь, Рик, если ты видишь это - оттуда, _где бы ты ни был_ … 

сделай что-нибудь. 

Потому что впервые за все эти годы жизнь начинает осыпаться песком сквозь пальцы. Впервые Дэрил не чувствует себя уверенно. Сегодня он испугался, что может остаться один.

Сделай что-нибудь, твою мать.

Пожалуйста.

***

Каждый раз, когда наступает вечер, создаётся впечатление, что кто-то отматывает день назад.

Что это тот же самый вечер, который был вчера. Позавчера. Ещё раньше. Что все часы в мире остановились, что земля тоже остановилась. Что они просто плавают в пространстве без времени и без особенной цели. Как жуки со склеенными лапами и оторванными крыльями.

Меняются только комнаты. Вчера была кухня, сегодня - спальня на втором этаже.

Сегодня беспокойная ночь, то и дело с улицы слышны хрипы и шарканье ног.

Дэрил снова затачивает стрелы - это успокаивает. Карл молча сидит, привалившись спиной к кровати, и листает какой-то журнал. Входная дверь загорожена книжным шкафом. Окна первого этажа наглухо забиты. У его ног открытая пачка просроченных “Принтглз”. Где он находит это дерьмо?

Не смотреть на Карла просто. Так же, как и привыкнуть к его молчанию. Которое он нарушает сам.

\- Спасибо.

Дэрил вопросительно мычит, не поднимая взгляда. Он знает. Он догадывается. Но не обязательно смотреть. Карл ведёт себя странно в последнее время. К нездоровому желанию превратиться в фарш из мяса и костей примешалось кое-что ещё. Хрен пойми, что это.

А Дэрил… он просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то сдох. Он не разбирается в подростковых заморочках.

\- За то, что, - Карл переворачивает страницу, - помог в лесу.

Вот как.

Кажется, он тоже не поднимает голову.

Дэрил протягивает короткое “угу”. Нож стачивает зазубрину. В спальне пахнет свежим деревом - это новые стрелы.

\- Они могли убить меня.

Ну надо же. А разве не этого ты добивался?

Дэрил молча проводит по стреле подушечками пальцев и слегка хмурится, чувствуя неровность у самого оперения. Плохое место. 

Честно говоря, он уже давно чувствует себя каким-то нездоровым энтузиастом с нездоровой идеей фикс - спасти своего лучшего друга от самоубийства. Только вот не было никогда друзей. 

Был Мерл. Когда-то там. Давно.

И был Рик.

Это другое.

\- Я не ребёнок.

Да твою же мать.

\- Нет, ты ребёнок, - цедит Дэрил, и это всё, что он говорит.

\- Ты _сам_ убеждаешь себя в этом.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Карла из-под упавших на лоб волос.

Всё тело в синяках, скулы расцарапаны, под носом - потёк крови. Плохо умыл лицо. Волосы отросли. Дэрил смотрит на эти волосы и морщит лоб. Руки, стискивающие страницы журнала, замерли. Карл не поднимает глаза, он словно разговаривает с постером на развороте, и, честно говоря, для него это огромный шаг - поблагодарить. Потому что он молчал большую часть дня. Потому что он всё ещё зол. Он будет зол ещё долго, двенадцать часов - слишком мало для него, чтобы сожрать свою неправоту, признать правоту Дэрила и ответить на неё - “ _спасибо_ ”. Для него даже недели было бы мало. И Дэрил догадывается, что это снова _то самое_ в Карле.

Насильно разжимает его челюсти и выдавливает ненужную благодарность.

Как будто Дэрил нёсся чокнутой псиной через мокрый лес, ощерившись и позабыв о сердцебиении, чтобы его наградили этим “спасибо”, как сахарной косточкой. Нет. Он бежал, чтобы спасти жизнь. Да, как чокнутая псина. Словно в лесу был Гнида, закрытый в мусорном баке. Словно лес пылал. И он должен был.

Может быть, у него просто слабость к щенкам, но, чёрт возьми, ему уже тысячу лет, как не восемь. Он уже тысячу лет, как вырос.

\- Ещё раз такое выкинешь - будут проблемы. Я предупредил.

\- Я _умею_ постоять за себя, - говорит Карл.

Он не справляется. Дэрил видит, что жизнь пацана летит в выгребную яму со скоростью света. Он откладывает стрелу к остальным. Откладывает нож. Поднимается.

\- Вставай.

Карл смотрит снизу вверх. 

\- Зачем?

\- Покажешь, как умеешь постоять за себя.

\- Рик учил меня.

\- Выращивать капусту, - рычит Дэрил. - _Вставай_. 

Карл захлопывает журнал и швыряет его на кровать.

\- Нравится считать меня слабаком?

\- Там, - Дэрил указывает рукой за зашторенное окно, - не только ходячие. Там есть такие, как мы. Они живые, и они опаснее трупов, малой. Поэтому - поднимай задницу. Покажи мне.

Взгляд Карла скользит по Дэрилу. Словно запоздалая оценка ситуации. 

Выше. Шире. Старше. Это глупо. Но он поднимается.

Медленно, глядя волком. 

Дэрил сжимает губы.

Они стоят друг напротив друга в чьей-то спальне с голубыми шторами и белым высоким шкафом на изогнутых ножках. Тут могла бы жить какая-то пожилая пара. Это могла быть спальня одинокой женщины или молодожёнов. Кто-то когда-то не задвинул до конца ящик комода. Кто-то когда-то оставил на письменном столе телефонную книгу. На полу ковёр из синего ворса. На кровати - покрывало с кисточками на углах. Под потолком комья пыли, влипшей в сети паутины. Это могла бы быть спальня живых людей.

\- Бей.

\- _Бить_?

Дэрил делает шаг вперёд. Останавливается.

Карл смотрит на него внимательно, словно высматривая слабые места. Сейчас они открыты - все. Любое из них. Если бы он знал немного больше, Дэрил уже мог валяться на полу, задыхаясь или захлёбываясь собственной желчью. Дэрил мог бы быть мёртв, если бы Карл знал немного больше.

Почему-то всегда, когда человек получает команду бить, он бьёт рукой. Чаще всего - правой. Это логично. Карл правша. Правой рукой в левую скулу. Слишком широкий замах, слишком слабый, слишком неуверенный - словно Дэрил предложил ударить не по-настоящему. 

Карл раздражён разговором, напряжён, но даже это не делает его удар настоящим. Не делает его глаза живыми. Это всего лишь остаточные рефлексы - всё-таки, его сердце всё ещё бьётся, даже он перед этим бессилен.

Дэрил не может прекратить думать о руках, которые не дрожали после стычки в лесу. Отсутствие страха - вот что ненормально. Вот это однажды швырнёт его в дерьмо.

Дэрил перехватывает кулак на полпути - практически не двигается, лишь слегка смещается в бок и заламывает запястье, вызывая короткий вскрик: 

\- Ай, чёрт!

\- Тихо.

Карл коротко шипит и дёргает локтем.

Дэрил отпускает тут же. Смотрит с насмешкой и ожиданием.

Пацан начинает злиться - оборачивается, и, практически не выжидая, кидается снова. 

Его тело упругое и ловкое, мышцы уже сформированы, тугие и напряжённые. Дэрил чувствует их ладонью, когда припечатывает Карла грудью к стене. Ладонь крепко прижата к его лопаткам, недавно ещё совсем острым и нелепым, а теперь - другим. Плечи Карла не такие уж узкие. Тот пыхтит, выворачиваясь из захвата. Дэрил отпускает.

Снова насмешка.

Карл пятится и стискивает челюсти. Понял.

Кидаться, не думая - плохая тактика. Те, кто остался в живых сейчас - они адаптировались. Давно адаптировались к этой жизни. Научились просчитывать - каждый счёт может продлить им жизнь. Возможно, они не до конца понимают, для чего им это, но они живут. Убивают мертвецов, _убивают друг друга_ , жрут то, что не сгодилось бы за еду ещё пару лет назад. Но живут. 

Дэрил умеет существовать в этом дерьме. Карл - нет. 

Он снова будет бить в лицо.

Замах, он движется быстро и легко - это он умеет. Хорошо. Дэрил коротко вдыхает запах мыла и стиранной ткани, когда ловит летящий кулак и подаётся назад - только для того, чтобы Карл тут же не впечатался носом в его подбородок. Между ними расстояние в ладонь, и с этого расстояния ему кажется, что в серых глазах просыпается _что-то_.

Ему кажется, что это азарт.

Зрачки туго и быстро пульсируют, Граймс досадливо морщится. Дэрил чувствует, что этот удар был в полную силу. Если бы он попал в цель, это было бы больно. 

Отлично.

Он всё ещё сжимает кулак Граймса. Пальцы пацана напряжены. Он весь похож на натянутую тетиву. И что-то, _что-то_ в серых радужках. Дэрил подводит сжатый кулак к скату кости, чуть ниже своего уха. Касается костяшками Карла точки крепления челюсти к черепу.

\- Не в скулу. Сюда.

Карл выдёргивает руку.

Ещё несколько мгновений смотрит в глаза Дэрилу. Он не кивает и ничего не говорит. Впитывает информацию, быстро сглатывает и делает шаг назад. Запах мыла теряется - становится менее концентрированным и насыщенным. 

От Карла пахнет лесной травой и - немного - влажной землёй. Привычка различать любые запахи равна той, что приковывает взгляд к земле каждый раз, когда Дэрил оказывается в лесу. 

На этот раз Карл целится в солнечное сплетение. 

Дэрил делает резкий шаг, уходит от удара и бьёт локтем по предплечью Карла, отпихивает его вперёд. Одним скользящим шагом оказывается за спиной, прижимая ребро ладони к шее. Кажется, можно ощутить пульсацию сонной артерии под светлой кожей.

И он почти ощущает. Шея тёплая, крепкая, немного влажная от испарины.

\- Мёртв.

Карл коротко рычит, между губ мелькают белые зубы.

Дэрил усмехается в угол рта.

… _с силой дёргает на себя. Гнида скалится, трясёт крупной головой. Пытается выдрать канат из рук. Клыки оскалены, шерсть на загривке встопорщена, лапы широко расставлены. Жёсткие подушечки оставляют на мягкой земле смазанные следы. Это игра_ … 

Карл попадает кулаком в плечо - кажется, он целился в подбородок. 

Сжимает губы, сосредоточенно дышит через нос. Дэрил отклоняется, оказывается за спиной, обхватывает его корпус, заламывает тонкую руку за спину и зажимает между их телами. Острый локоть упирается в живот, грудная клетка тяжело поднимается и опускается, как у пойманного зверёныша. Ноги прижаты к ногам. 

Пальцы Дэрила крепко обхватывают нижнюю челюсть - он ладонью чувствует, как Карл судорожно сглатывает. Вторая рука - на затылке Граймса. Резкое движение вбок - Карл резко задерживает дыхание и замирает. 

Ещё пару дюймов, и Дэрил свернул бы ему шею. 

\- Мёртв, - цедит глухо и хрипло.

Карл очень медленно выдыхает.

Он не намного ниже Дэрила.

Он весь собранный и сосредоточенный. Его снова поймали, и он злится. Отросшие волосы касаются подбородка - это нечестный бой, но они оба изначально знали. От волос пахнет дымом - днём Карл разжигал камин. Пахнет золой и пеплом. Дэрил просто дышит - он не хочет ощущать эти запахи.

\- Пусти, - хрипит Карл.

И Дэрил отпускает.

Они стоят друг напротив друга. Граймс морщится и разминает руку. У него покраснели фаланги и слегка воспалилась царапина на правой щеке - наверное, ударил, когда припечатался к стене. Дэрил ловит себя на том, что его дыхание тоже слегка сбилось. Он смотрит на Карла и понимает, что эти серые глаза - сейчас они живые. В них огонь, маленький, но яркий, словно в конце очень тёмного и очень длинного туннеля. 

Он похож на мангуста, который вот-вот совершит прыжок. Вцепится острыми зубами в тело кобры и _больше не отпустит_. 

Секунда, рывок.

Кулак приходится в бок - куда-то в район печени. Мозг заволакивает красной пеленой.

Дэрил секунду смаргивает острую боль, но в следующий момент бьёт в ответ - возможно, слишком сильно, но это всего лишь рефлекс. Его не удаётся сдержать. 

Он чувствует, как лопается под его костяшками кожа на нижней губе Карла. Слышит судорожный вдох, замечает замах, и через секунду уже швыряет лёгкое тело вперёд. Карла ударяет грудной клеткой о стену; он разочарованно бьёт кулаком о дверную раму и еле слышно ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы. Собирается обернуться, чтобы снова атаковать, но Дэрил резко прижимает его тело сверху - собой. 

Острое лезвие на кадыке.

\- _Мёртв_ , - выдыхает прямо в ухо.

Карл тяжело дышит, закрыв глаза. Сухо сглатывает, отчего нож опасно надавливает на глотку. 

У Карла влажная спина, капля пота стекает по виску. 

Дэрил чувствует, как колотится молодое сердце. Так сильно, что можно ощутить, прижимаясь вот так, со спины. И он ощущает. Это и запах волос, запах рубашки, запах кожи. Он ощущает тупую, постепенно уходящую боль в боку. Последний удар был хорош.

Карла слегка трясёт - так бывает после драки.

Это то, что доказывает - пацан может. Он может, мать вашу, и он будет жить дальше, даже если Дэрилу придётся вывернуться ради этого наизнанку. Потому что их осталось всего двое. И они живы, как бы ни пытался кто-то там, наверху, утопить их. Повязать гири на горло и пустить в свободное плавание - вниз.

Дэрил не осознаёт, что его губы растягиваются в ухмылке. Он опускает нож, прячет его обратно в ножны, прикреплённые к ремню. Опускает взгляд на Карла, который почему-то не двигается - возможно, ждёт, пока нормализуется дыхание. Смотрит перед собой своими серыми глазами и напряжённо молчит. 

\- Теперь понял? - хрипло спрашивает Дэрил. 

От его дыхания волосы Карла слегка шевелятся, налипая на влажный лоб.

Карл выгибается и поворачивает голову так, что кожа шеи туго натягивается. Видно пульсирующую жилку в углублении. Вздувшуюся яремную вену.

\- Понял, - выдыхает он, - что ты тоже пропускаешь удары.

Тело под Дэрилом разгорячённое и живое, словно каждая мышца в нём исходит дрожью, желанием хорошенько отыграться за каждый из проигрышей. Карл смотрит ему в глаза, извернувшись и дыша через рот.

\- Я ударил тебя.

\- Я поддался.

\- Это твоя проблема, - он смотрит прямо в глаза. - Я ударил, у тебя сбилось дыхание.

Губа слегка кровит. Кровь видна на влажном языке и на крепких зубах - совсем немного.

Тело Карла прижимается слишком плотно - Дэрил отталкивается от его лопаток и делает несколько шагов назад. Несколько секунд смотрит, как Граймс отлепляется от стены и запястьем промокает угол рта.

\- Убедился? - он смотрит на оставшееся на рукаве пятно крови. - Я умею сражаться. Я могу защитить себя!

\- С пистолетом управишься. С ножом тоже. Но этого не всегда достаточно, чтобы выиграть у живого человека. Оружия может и не оказаться рядом.

\- Так научи, - с вызовом выпаливает, вздёргивая подбородок. Роняет руки вниз. - Ты же долбаный ас в этом деле. Заранее знал, куда я ударю. 

Дэрил усмехается и заводит руку назад, дотягивается до заднего кармана. В Карла летит небольшой красный платок.

Тот ловит его на лету, наблюдая, как Диксон усаживается обратно - около брошенных стрел. Поправляет жилетку и вытягивает правую ногу, откидываясь назад. Берёт в руки нож.

Несколько секунд они молчат. 

\- Эта тряпка что-то значит для тебя? - спрашивает Карл и трогает разбитую губу кончиком языка.

Дэрил коротко смотрит на него из-под упавших на глаза волос. Взгляд типа “ _не твоё дело_ ” или “ _я сам не знаю_ ”. 

Или “ _да, что-то_ ”. 

“ _Может быть, очень многое_ ”. 

Он опускает голову и берёт недоточенную стрелу.

\- Мне просто интересно, ничего такого.

Он молчит, и Карл со вздохом прижимает ткань к губам.

\- Ладно, проехали.

…проехали, малой. Это и правда не твоего ума дело.

Дэрил стачивает зазубрину у оперения и не думает о въевшейся когда-то в этот платок крови Рика - большом и неровном пятне. Оно осталось слегка жёстким наощупь. Если смотреть на него слишком долго, если проводить по нему подушечкой пальца, кажется, что голос Рика оживает в сознании. _Ты мой брат_.

Он не думает о Мерле, который когда-то забыл эту тряпку на руле своего байка, когда в очередной раз решил бросить Дэрила одного, наедине с обдолбанным отцом. 

Он не думает. 

Он больше не возвращается в прошлое. Это было бы слишком.

Бок слегка отдаёт тупой болью, а Карл садится на постель. Достаёт из-под задницы журнал и открывает на середине. Серые глаза пристально смотрят поверх страниц - взгляд прямой и ощутимый, но Дэрил не поднимает голову.

***

\- _Тебя, парень, чаще можно застать за дрочкой, чем за этим делом. Чем это ты занимаешься, ради бога?_

- _Чищу оружие_.

\- _Это пистолет шерифа Рика. Ты теперь его правая рука, да? Вся грязная работа на моём братишке. Божество Граймс, лучший лидер, всё будет так, как он сказал_?

\- _Заткнись, Мерл_.

\- _Заткнуться, а? Я уже позабыл, как удобно тобой вертеть, Дарлина, когда в тебе просыпаются нежные чувства. Может быть, дать тебе вычистить и мою винтовку_?

\- _Во мне не проснулось… ничего_.

\- _Ты можешь рычать сколько угодно, но не забывай, что я - тот, кто знает тебя с возраста, когда под стол пешком ходят. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Вы, ребята, нихуёво сблизились во всём этом дерьме, да? Что случилось, братишка? Тюрьма навеяла на тебя тёплые воспоминания о бурной… эй, тише, тише_. 

\- _Лучше бы тебе заткнуться_.

\- _Вы только посмотрите_ …

\- _Мерл_.

\- _Не дёргайся, Дэрил. Отпусти. Вот так, хороший мальчик. Мы оба помним, что я твой брат, и, к тому же, у меня всего одна рука. Да ты изменился, парень. И это не то, что тебе к лицу_.

\- _Что здесь происходит_?

\- _А, мистер Граймс. Мы как раз говорили о тебе_ … 

 

Дэрил открывает глаза и тут же щурится от косых солнечных лучей, бьющих в незашторенное окно. 

Он уснул сидя, подпирая спиной стену. Арбалет под правой рукой. Левая на животе. Мышцы шеи, будто деревянные. В голове отдаётся голос Мерла - сиплая и глухая плёнка в пустой комнате. 

Дэрил моргает и прислушивается, напрягаясь на секунду - в доме тихо. 

Карл спит, свернувшись поверх одеяла и устроив голову на своём журнале. В кулаке красный платок. Угол рта в подсохшей крови. Волосы падают на лоб и Дэрил рассматривает эти грёбаные волосы, вслушивается в отголоски голоса у себя в голове.

_Как ты смотришь на него_.

_Смотришь на него_.

Карл спит. Он похож на Рика до тупой, дёргающей боли в груди.

Дэрил не помнит, что означает эта боль.

***

Здесь будет нормально, спокойно сказал Карл. Хорошее место.

Дэрил с ним согласен. Он не вслушивается в интонации голоса, он даже больше не старается не рухнуть на колени, завыть. Ему просто кажется, что его не существует, а ещё, что здесь действительно хорошее место. 

Сухо, солнечно. Небольшой бугор посреди поросшего рожью поля. Толстое зелёное дерево прямо перед ними: перед Карлом, Дэрилом и скрученным проволокой крестом. Небольшим и невысоким крестом. 

К балке прибита шляпа шерифа.

Чёрт. 

Дэрил просто не смотрит туда всё это время. Он просто копает, трамбует, роет и не смотрит на крест. 

Здесь горячая почва, которая ощущается даже сквозь жёсткую подошву армейских ботинок.

Когда всё закончено, Дэрил вонзает лопату в мягкую землю позади себя и опирается на древко ладонями. Наблюдает за солнцем, которое сейчас застыло в самом зените, в самом центре неба. Так, что тени практически нет. Только от широкой кроны старого дерева. 

_Не смотри вниз_.

Он наблюдает за светлыми облаками в огромном океане над головой, за густой листвой, за колышущейся кругом рожью. Он слышит ветер и видит примятые колосья там, где недавно шагал Карл. Поле похоже на золотое море. Море под ногами - океан над головой. И больше ничего. Дэрил втягивает в лёгкие нагретый воздух, прикрывает глаза. 

Он не смотрит ни на шляпу, ни на Карла, который стоит рядом с ним. Столбом. Ненормально спокойный. Тихий, как тот далёкий солнечный день.

Дэрилу кажется, что Карл улыбается.

Он мог бы поклясться, что Карл улыбался до самой ночи, если бы не услышал. Глухие удары из спальни, сожранные всхлипы и прокусанные губы утром. Сбитые до самого мяса руки. В ванной оказался чистый бинт. Проходит примерно десять месяцев, и на костяшках Карла остаются светлые шрамы.

Кожа у него прихватывается загаром, поэтому любой шрам хорошо виден. Тот, что за ухом - разбил голову, когда провалился в один из гнилых подвалов какого-то из домов. Рик выхаживал его две недели. Те тонкие шрамы на животе - от операции Хёршелля. Карл был совсем мелким. Заросшая дырка от пули под рёбрами. Заросшая дырка от стрелы в плече. Узор ладоней напоминают паутину: бессчетное количество раз он падал на стекло, напарывался на гвозди, один раз чуть не разорвал локтевое сухожилие.

Свои шрамы Дэрил не считает.

Иногда ему кажется, что вся его кожа исписана ими, как карта мира. И как ещё никакая грёбаная инфекция не сожрала все его кровяные клетки. Не вылизала его изнутри, не вспухла в мясе и не убила его. Дэрил коротко и резко выдыхает. Эти мысли… лишние.

Дэрил пустой и невероятно уставший. 

А Карл уничтожает свои руки о стену.

Карл умирает в тот солнечный день вместе с Риком. Под огромным зелёным деревом в поле, поросшим дикой рожью. Он улыбается, а Дэрил чувствует, как тухнут его глаза. Под ярким солнцем. Они тухнут так, словно погружаются в полную темноту. Дэрил перевязывает его узкие ладони и думает, что будет дальше.

Потому что ему кажется, что в один момент на земле рухнули все дома. Высохли все моря. И небо вот-вот упадёт, прихлопнет, уничтожит. Он перевязывает Карлу ладони и хочет, чтобы это оказалось правдой - чтобы всё окончательно рухнуло. Сложилось, как карточный домик. 

Больше он не чувствует ничего.

***

\- Давно ты куришь?

Дэрил косится на Карла.

Карл не смотрит на него. Идёт рядом, держа нож на изготовке. Они оба только что проскользнули в уютно обставленную прихожую очередного дома. Дождь застал их внезапно, пришлось укрываться под первой попавшейся крышей.

Здесь хрустальная люстра и дорогой бежевый ковёр. Один угол завернулся вверх, на полу комья земли - скорее всего, здесь уже кто-то был. Судя по следам - давно. Пыль не потревожена.

Картина справа - какая-то абстрактная хренотень невообразимых цветов, вторая - слева. Валяется на полу, светя треснутой рамой. В стене - перекошенный гвоздь. Две длинные каменные клумбы с сухими спутанными цветами. На втором этаже стоит какая-то высокая мраморная статуя. Справа от лестницы - встроенная сигнализация.

Здесь могли бы жить какие-нибудь ссаные рокфеллеры. 

\- Чего? - переспрашивает Дэрил краем рта.

На дорогой бежевый ковёр падает пепел с его сигареты, зажатой в губах. Он смотрит на ступеньки широкой лестницы, ведущей наверх, и на узкий проход под ней. Скорее всего, гараж, или кладовая.

\- Куришь, - повторяет Карл. Заглядывает в ближайшую дверь, слегка приоткрывая её ногой. Молчит пару секунд, потом проскальзывает в комнату. - Ставлю пачку “Начос”, что начал лет в четырнадцать. Всё чисто, заходи.

Его голос звучит приглушённо из-за стены. Дэрил идёт дальше по коридору.

\- Нахера мне твой “Начос”, - он сжимает фильтр губами, прищурив один глаз от дыма. 

\- Ладно тебе, Дэрил. Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты ешь чипсы.

Дэрил закатывает глаза.

Желудку уже глубоко насрать, какой срок годности у нынешних продуктов. Кажется, он ещё не научился переваривать разве что асфальт.

За следующей дверью по той же стороне - гостиная. Дэрил опускает арбалет, когда видит Карла, остановившегося около каминной полки. Комната просторная и светлая. С перевёрнутым чайным столиком, перекособоченным диваном и парой кресел, сдвинутых к разбитому окну. Камин большой и широкий, с толстой железной решёткой. Карл засунул нож за ремень штанов и рассматривает какие-то фарфоровые финтифлюшки над ним. 

Протягивает руку и берёт одну.

\- Подарю слона, если ответишь. 

\- А слон мне нахера? 

Смешной пацан. 

Дэрил закидывает арбалет на плечо, перехватывает сигарету освободившейся рукой. Глубоко затягивается, думая о том, с какого перепугу Карл вдруг вспомнил, что умеет говорить. 

Говорить просто так, а не по делу.

\- Гляди какой.

Дэрил ловит брошенную статуэтку на автомате. Рассматривает блестящий фарфор. Проводит пальцами по изогнутому хоботу и покатой спине. Переводит взгляд на Карла. Тот, как ни в чём не бывало, уже рыскает по книжному шкафу у противоположной стены. 

\- Это самый уродливый слон, - говорит Дэрил, отставляя статуэтку на полку. 

Карл пыхтит, разгребая нижнюю полку. 

Книги падают ему под ноги. Дэрил наклоняется и пробегается взглядом по открытым ящикам рабочего стола из тёмного дерева. Пусто. Этот дом вылизали до них уже тысячу раз.

\- Не хочешь слона, подарю вот что.

Слишком довольный голос, чтобы это оказалось чем-то бесполезным. Дэрил оборачивается и поднимает брови. Карл покачивает в руке литровую бутылку “Дэниэлса”. Янтарную жидкость под стеклом перепутать невозможно ни с чем другим.

Виски в ней чуть меньше половины.

\- Хороший нюх, парень. Давай сюда.

\- Так что с курением? - Карл поворачивает бутылку этикеткой к себе. Зачем-то вчитывается в мелкий шрифт. Дэрил молча смотрит на него какое-то время, застыв с протянутой рукой. Говорит недоуменно:

\- Какая разница? 

\- Это что, тайна?

\- Нет, я… не помню, когда начал, - хмурится он. Подходит к Карлу и отбирает бутылку, с ходу свинчивая крышку. - В одиннадцать, может быть.

\- Ого.

_Ого, малой_. Это то слово, которое можно подписать подо всю мою жизнь.

Он тушит сигарету об одну из полок и бросает бычок в угол комнаты. Подносит горлышко к носу и глубоко вдыхает крепкий запах. Алкоголь. Боже, Мерл бы слюной изошёл от зависти. 

Качает головой, усмехаясь. Опускает глаза на Карла.

Замечает взгляд и спрашивает:

\- Что?

\- Это… рано.

\- Почему?

_Рано_? Серьёзно? 

Его одиннадцать лет были самой паршивой дырой, какую можно себе представить на всём жизненном пути. Его одиннадцать - как распутье двух грязных дорог. С одной стороны та, которая ныряет в глубокий, бездонный, нахрен, обрыв. А с другой - та, которую выбрал Мерл. Дэрил жив только потому, что пошёл за ним. В чужую жизнь, на чужую дорогу. Там их ждал байк, алкоголь, бродяжничество, люди, от которых холодок по спине пробегал. Даже тюрьма, мать её так. 

Больше в его жизни дорог не было. Только эта и та, что предназначалась ему - просто рухнуть в бездну и позволить миру забыть о Дэриле Диксоне.

Дэрил делает большой глоток и с удовольствием жмурится, когда язык обжигает алкоголем. Давно этого не было. Очень давно. 

Он одобрительно бормочет себе под нос.

\- Я не знаю, - Карл наблюдает за ним. - Одиннадцать - это рано.

Крышка возвращается на место. Бутылка кочует в сумку. 

\- Может быть, - говорит Дэрил. Шмыгает носом и облизывает губы, снова оглядываясь по сторонам. - Переждём дождь здесь. Дом пустой.

В таких домах обычно проводят большие вечеринки.

Высокие потолки, модные картины, DVD, музыкальный центр. Всё однотонное и слитное, как один огромный кусок золота. Теперь эта дребедень не стоит и цента. Теперь деньги и лоск обесценены. 

“Джек Дэниелс” в сумке - вот настоящее богатство. 

Глотку слегка печёт, и от этого горячая расслабленность разливается по шее - вниз, к грудной клетке. Дэрил только в этот момент обычно понимает, насколько заебался. Только тогда, когда падает на диван, закинув руки на спинку, откинув голову и широко расставив ноги. Выдохнув.

Смотрит в серый потолок с паутиной трещин в одном из углов, и думает, что когда-то он мог мечтать о такой гостиной. 

Он бы превратил её во что-то совершенно другое, конечно. Мерл бы продал все эти электрические навороты, накупил бы колёс и наркоты, которых хватило бы на пару недель безостановочных приходов. Они бы хорошо проторчались в этом идеальном и богатом доме, а потом снова окунулись бы в привычную грязь. Вернулись в свою дряхлую кору, как старые жуки-короеды.

А пока он бы целыми днями сидел у телевизора.

Целыми грёбаными днями, закинув ноги на грёбаный пуф. Специальный из этих грёбаных пуфов для ног. Он бы курил, трахал мерловых шлюх, смотрел футбол и жрал что-то… что было изготовлено хотя бы в этом году.

Дэрилу почти жалко, что теперь в огромном плазменном телике, что висит на стене, можно использовать только провода. Чтобы вздёрнуться, например. Как те сотни людей, которых они повидали за последние пять лет.

Те бедолаги с вываленными изо рта языками и синюшными лицами.

На проводах, на простыне, на верёвке, на ремне, на долбаном галстуке.

Карл падает на диван рядом с Дэрилом и сосредоточенно сверлит взглядом его профиль. Это можно игнорировать, но взгляд въедается в самый мозг и прерывает цепочку мыслей. Дэрил поворачивает голову.

\- _Что_?

\- Дай мне сигарету.

Хорошая шутка.

Глухой смешок вырывается из груди. Он отворачивается и бормочет что-то вроде “ага, сейчас”.

\- Я серьёзно. - Карл действительно серьёзно. - Научи меня курить.

Дэрил качает головой и что-то мычит в закрытый рот. Что-то невразумительное, иногда он сам не понимает, что имеет в виду. Просто оповещает о том, что услышал. Оповещает о согласии или несогласии. Ему проще позволить человеку самому выбрать тот ответ, который ему по душе. 

Карл морщит лоб и садится немного ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

\- Мне скоро семнадцать, а я ещё не пробовал.

Ёб твою мать, приятель.

\- _Что ещё_ ты не пробовал? - резко интересуется Дэрил. - Чему ещё тебя научить, а?

Карл моргает несколько раз прежде, чем быстро отвести взгляд. До Дэрила не сразу доходит, почему щёки Карла стремительно наливаются кровью.

\- Я, э-э… - пацан закусывает край губы. - В общем-то, ничего. 

Слова явно застревают в глотке, и Дэрил морщится, мысленно матеря себя за эту фразу. 

Что пробовал Карл? Что умеет Карл, кроме как бежать от смерти без остановки, кроме как добывать консервы в мёртвых домах и обыскивать куртки мёртвых людей? Нихера. Единственная девчонка, с которой он… дружил, была София, которую застрелил Рик, потому что из маленькой девочки она стала _мёртвой маленькой девочкой_ с гниющими внутренностями.

Она дважды подохла на его глазах.

Что пробовал Карл, кроме просроченных консервов?

\- Я говорил о… наркотиках, а не… - Дэрил давится словами и сжимает зубы, раздражаясь. - Я не имел в виду ничего такого.

Светлые глаза опускаются. Их почти не видно за тёмными ресницами. На скуластое лицо падают волосы, и на миг создаётся ощущение, что именно так выглядел Рик в свои шестнадцать. 

Чёрт. _Чёрт, не думай об этом_.

Херня.

Карл поднимает глаза практически тут же - неожиданно и уверенно. Словно захлопнувшаяся крышка железной клетки.

Дэрил чувствует, как рот наполняется горечью, потому что он замечает. _Узнаёт_ этот взгляд.

\- Ты прав, забудь, - Карл смотрит всего пару секунд. Потом отворачивается и откидывается на спинку дивана. - Глупая была идея, - фыркает он.

И замолкает.

Серые радужки пустые и безжизненные, как треснутый потолок.

***

Дэрил понимает, что ему нравится, когда Карл становится прежним.

Ему не нужно делать слишком многого. Сейчас никому не нужно слишком многого - лишь мелкие прихоти. Крыша над головой, еда, две рабочие руки, две рабочие ноги и здравый ум. Это честная жизнь - самая честная из всех, которые можно себе представить. Ты ешь то, что добываешь. Ты живёшь, если выдрал свою задницу из рук смерти.

Ты живёшь, если заслуживаешь этого.

За десять месяцев Карл ни разу не становился тем Карлом, которым он был до смерти Рика. 

Всё то время, что они уже прожили в Вирджинии.

Они питались свежими яйцами, выращенными ими же овощами. Иногда - бич-пакетами, хлопьями, консервами. Они часто ходили в ближайший город - Портленд. Они пробовали делать консервы сами. 

За десять месяцев после смерти Рика они неплохо обжили дом - тот, что ближе всех к полям. У них четыре курицы и пара диких свиней. Иногда Дэрилу везло на охоте и тогда у них появлялось мясо. Однажды в ловушку Карла попался молодой олень, и с тех пор у них появилось много засушенной оленины. 

Они не замечали, как оседают здесь. Просто жили, и ни один из них не говорил о том, что это осознанная остановка. Что идти больше некуда только потому, что каждая дорога этого мира уже исхожена тысячу раз. Они похоронили последнего человека, который вёл их по замкнутому кругу, и остановились сами, как два послушных и верных пса, отказываясь бежать в пустой упряжке. Покидать могилу хозяина.

Отказываясь отходить от неё достаточно далеко, чтобы потерять из виду.

Окна их гостиной выходят на ржаное поле. Где-то далеко, среди колышущихся колосьев, можно рассмотреть большое ветвистое дерево. Этот маяк - то, что держало их около себя. 

Дэрил не ждал никаких изменений, он подстраивался под тот ритм, который задал сам же, потому что парень, постоянно находящийся рядом, больше не проявлял никакой чёртовой инициативы. Разве что… временами швырял себя в гущу мертвецов. Просто шёл им в пасть с ножиком или палкой наперевес. Испытывал - на сколько же хватит терпения. Или ему и в самом деле стало плевать на себя. Возможно, так он взрослел. Возможно, так же взрослел когда-то его отец. 

Дэрил старался не думать об этом.

Карл молчал двадцать три часа и пятьдесят девять минут в сутки. Иногда он молчал все двадцать четыре. Дэрил не ждал изменений.

Он построил сарай и укрепил крышу. Он нихрена не плотник, но этим в своей жизни он занимался тоже. Чем он не занимался? Однажды даже продавал сраные воздушные шары на ярмарке, когда Мерлу позарез нужны были бабки.

Однажды он подрабатывал в фургончике мороженого. Крал кошельки из карманов. Выгуливал чужих собак. Угонял автомобили и байки.

Дэрил заколотил окна первого этажа. Починил крыльцо, веранду.

Он занимал свои руки и всё чаще чувствовал себя персонажем какой-то дурацкой игрушки для дэнди. Иногда очень хотелось остановиться и показать средний палец тому чуваку, который жмёт на кнопки джойстика. _Хватит издеваться, мудила. По сколько ещё жизней у нас осталось?_

Эти мысли наворачивали в голове ежедневно. Быстрее, медленнее, останавливаясь или мелькая с невероятной скоростью. Но они были.

Поэтому, когда Карл оступился, случайно дал осечку - позволил поймать свой взгляд в спину, там, в лесу, после встречи со стаей ходячих. Дэрил понял. Точнее, ему показапось, что он вот-вот поймёт. 

Карл здесь.

Тот Карл, которому скоро семнадцать, а не сто с лишним лет. Тот Карл, который мог открыто улыбнуться какой-то чуши, сказанной Дэрилом или Мишонн, пока та была жива. 

Тот Карл, которого Дэрил мысленно похоронил рядом с Риком. Он, оказывается, всё ещё здесь.

И это внезапное осознание после десятимесячного застоя вдруг впрыскивает в его кровь какую-то кислоту, от которой, наверное, люди обычно выходят из комы. Это осознание, как огромный шприц адреналина - вбить в застывшее сердце, одним махом. 

И приходится проснуться, прийти в себя, воскреснуть, судорожно ловя губами воздух. Чтобы снова начать всё заново. И, честно говоря, это немного похоже на издевательство.

Ведь умирающих людей не спрашивают, будут ли у них на это силы, когда возвращают к жизни. А Карл случайно возвращает Дэрила. Его неживой взгляд делает это совершенно, к чёртовой матери, случайно. 

Наверное, именно поэтому Дэрил совершает ошибку в тот день. В той богатенькой гостиной. В том доме рокфеллеров.

Несколько секунд смотрит на каменное лицо слева от себя - ноль эмоций и ноль переживаний, - а потом с тяжёлым вздохом тянется к пачке сигарет в своей жилетке. Достаёт, крутит её в руках, вытаскивает одну. Протягивает Карлу, не глядя.

Они похожи на двух идиотов, смотрящих в разные стороны, с сигаретой между ними.

Проходит всего пару секунд, и Дэрил чувствует осторожное прикосновение руки, чувствует, как сигарета исчезает из пальцев. Он тянется за зажигалкой в карман. Это всё немного глупо и немного странно. Он ощущает себя, как предатель - только непонятно, перед кем. Серьёзно, он выкурил первую папиросу в одиннадцать, а Карл уже почти совершеннолетний.

\- Затягиваешься, вдыхаешь в себя воздух, - говорит он перевёрнутому чайному столику, на который только что поставил ногу в тяжёлом ботинке. - Потом выдыхаешь. И я этого не видел. 

\- Ладно, - голос у Карла негромкий, Дэрил может поклясться, что тот уже сунул сигарету в рот. - Не парься, Дэрил, я никому не расскажу.

\- Смешно.

Пацан слегка шепелявит. 

Дэрил старается не усмехаться, когда представляет себе Карла с сигаретой в зубах. Он на сто процентов уверен в исходе всей этой затеи, но всё равно протягивает ему зажигалку.

Щелчок.

Почти тут же обоняния касается лёгкий запах дыма. 

Ещё через несколько секунд - сдавленный кашель и еле слышное ругательство сквозь зубы. Дэрил не сдерживает ухмылку, устраивается поудобнее, снова откидываясь на высокую спинку, и перекатывает голову набок. Прищуренный взгляд следит за тем, как Карл старается не морщиться и не подать виду, что въедливый дым обжигает слизистую. Дэрил смотрит на тёмные блестящие волосы, прислушивается к глухому стуку капель за окном, молча наблюдает за тем, как губы Карла обхватывают фильтр. 

Курит.

Курит, засранец.

Лоб наморщен, когда поворачивает голову и смотрит в самую душу своими серыми глазищами, слегка покрасневшими от дыма. Дэрил не отворачивается. Карл стряхивает пепел на пол, подносит сигарету к губам и затягивается. Ещё и ещё. Зрачки слегка расширены, расползлись по радужке, словно кто-то ослабил на них тугие ремни.

…- _Я бросил, вообще-то_.

_Рик смотрит перед собой. В его руках тлеет Лаки Страйк. В закатном солнце кажется, что волосы практически не разукрашены сединой_.

- _М-м, - отвечает Дэрил, выпуская в яркое оранжевое небо тонкую струю дыма_. 

_Он никогда не говорит Рику ничего лишнего. Ничего, что могло бы заставить его отвечать или оправдываться. Поэтому Рик находит его на северной башне тюрьмы сразу после ужина. Поэтому присаживается рядом и молча берёт сигарету. Поэтому он говорит с ним_.

\- _Ещё перед тем, как Карл родился. Лори… она была против. Знаешь, она была немного помешана на правильном питании и всей этой очень здоровой ерунде. Мы заказали лучшие фильтры для воды, и, по-моему, за всё время ни разу ими не… она сказала_ … 

_Он сглатывает, его плечи ссутулены. Лаки Страйк тлеет в его руках. Дэрил смотрит на заходящий небесный шар и отказывается замечать это чувство внутри. Здесь ему места нет_.

\- _В общем, иногда накатывает, и… спасибо. Я бы не справился без тебя_.

\- _Это просто сигарета_. 

_Рик поворачивает голову и смотрит так, как умеет смотреть только он. У него по лицу рассыпаны мелкие морщины. У него по лицу рассыпаны крохи старости, согретой вечерним солнцем. Чувство внутри становится сильнее_. 

_Дэрил отводит взгляд_.

\- _Не за что_.

_Рик хлопает его по плечу и поднимается на ноги_ … 

\- У меня получается? - Карл довольно улыбается, глядя в глаза. 

От него пахнет Лаки Страйком. 

Дэрил чувствует, как застывают мышцы лица. Он протягивает руку и забирает из прохладных пальцев сигарету.

\- Хватит, давай её сюда.

\- Да там ещё половина!

\- Обойдёшься, - бормочет тот и затягивается от слегка примятого фильтра. 

Карл затыкается моментально, глядя, как Дэрил приканчивает бычок за несколько крепких тяг. Бросает его в угол к своему. Хлопает по коленям и поднимается на ноги. Карл всё это время смотрит на него. Как Дэрил поводит плечами, берёт арбалет. Как идёт через комнату, переступая через разбитый сервиз.

\- Пошли. Скоро стемнеет.

***

Ну, вот.

Опять ты залип на закатывающееся в море ржи солнце.

Взгляд прищуренный, как и всегда. Волосы падают на глаза. 

Руки напряжены, упёрся ладонями в столешницу. Тебе насрать на то, что шипящие брызги со сковороды летят на твои запястья? Насрать ведь, я же вижу. Я так давно изучил тебя. Я очень давно тебя знаю. Ты мог бы удивиться, если бы тебя это хотя бы немного трогало. 

Если бы хоть какая-то сила на свете могла отвлечь тебя от созерцания заката.

Мне остаётся только жарить долбанные яйца нам на ужин, резать зелень на разделочной доске, и смотреть на тебя со своего далёкого-далёкого острова под названием “реальное время”. Это мой счастливый час, ведь ты вынырнешь из своего транса, как только исчезнет последний солнечный луч. У меня есть ещё минут восемь.

Считаешь, что я не знаю, да?

Считаешь, я понятия не имею, о чём ты думаешь.

Считаешь меня ничего не понимающим слепым идиотом. В группе были ребята, которые ничего не замечали, но он - мой отец, Дэрил. Это смешно - не заметить _такое_. 

Это было слишком огромным в твоих глазах, вечно скрытых под пылью, волосами, испариной. Это осталось слишком огромным в твоих глазах. Он умер, а ты всё ещё смотришь на закатывающееся солнце так, словно он жив.

Я же видел. Я же всё видел.

Как ты вглядывался в него при любом удобном случае. Как прикасался к нему. Да, ты постоянно трогал Рика, ты знаешь об этом? Касался рукава, спины, бока. Толчок локтем, ухмылка, взгляд. Ты касался его взглядом каждую секунду, как будто он был твоим магнитом. Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы мама смотрела на Рика так, как ты - в её взгляде почему-то было слишком много вины. Я никогда раньше не знал, что можно так смотреть.

Он был для тебя всем. Больше, чем другом или лидером. Больше, чем братом, намного больше. Он перекрыл твой доступ к кислороду. Он убивал тебя, и продолжает теперь, правда? Я знаю, что правда. Я знаю, как ты смотришь на меня. Не специально, совсем нет. Специально ты только отводишь взгляд. Я чувствую каждый раз, и от этого у меня мурашки по спине, ненавижу их. Ненавижу эти мурашки.

Солнце садится, яичница опять слегка подгорела.

Ты всё равно съешь её. Я, честно говоря, не уверен, что ты ощущаешь вкус еды. Я так хорошо изучил тебя, клянусь, я никого в жизни не знал лучше. Я себя не знаю так, как знаю тебя. И это тоже ненавижу.

Я подавлюсь тобой, как громадной костью. А ты даже не заметишь. Потому что - не знаю, существовал ли для тебя когда-нибудь такой человек, как Карл Граймс. У тебя в сознании только один Граймс, не так ли?

Глаза говорят - так. Если бы ты видел себя сейчас. Если бы я умел, нарисовал бы тебя, чтобы, взглянув на эту картину, люди умирали от боли или разорвавшегося сердца. Только вот почему ты всё ещё жив? Как ты живёшь с этим? Откуда в тебе силы быть огромной непробиваемой стеной передо мной, и, ради бога, Дэрил. Кого ты защищаешь? Меня или его?

Иногда ты позволяешь себе смотреть, долго. На меня, на моё лицо. Тебе это нравится. Ты весь оживаешь. Если честно, мне кажется, что ты на это немного подсел. И я бы мог подумать, что ты боготворишь Рика, но это не так. Конечно, не так. Я видел тебя.

Клянусь, просто проходил мимо ванной комнаты. Ты не издавал ни звука, а дверь была приоткрыта. Я не хотел заглядывать, это получилось случайно. Я почти ничего не увидел: только как ты откидываешь голову на плитку, ловя губами летящие сверху струи воды. Только твои мокрые волосы и движущуюся руку. Широкие мускулы напряжены, предплечье увивают крупные узлы вен. Слава богу, твои глаза закрыты, поэтому ты не видишь меня. Я смотрел всего минуту, потому что не мог отвести глаз, и это было так отвратительно-стыдно и жгуче-идеально, я никогда не видел ничего более охренительного, чем это. 

Прости меня, Дэрил, потому что это моя вина, моя огромная вина. Прости меня, потому что я, кажется, плевал на то, кого ты видишь, глядя на меня. Кажется, я готов переступить через это, не глядя, потому что хочу этих взглядов так сильно, что ночью зажимаю себе рот и нос, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, вспоминая тебя. 

Твоё тело, твои движения рукой, и я подстраиваюсь под них, загоняя дыхание, как проклятый. Потому что помню, как ты бессвязно рычишь, откидывая голову назад, и прогибаешься в спине так, что пресс напрягается и втягивается. Это то, что обычно подводит меня к границе и вышвыривает за неё. Я готов отдать свою жизнь, чтобы узнать, кого ты представляешь в эти моменты.

Ты готов отдать свою жизнь за мою безопасность, а я за то, чтобы понять, нуждаешься ли ты во мне. Я устал чувствовать себя, затихающим эхо Рика. Как будто он стоит где-то далеко, пытаясь докричаться до тебя, а я… доношу его слова. Я устал, но я готов жить с этим. 

Ты заставляешь меня жить с этим.

Солнце исчезает, оставляя после себя на горизонте только измазанное алым небо - измазанное угасающим светом твоё лицо. Я опускаю глаза, отвожу взгляд. И в ту же секунду ты выпрямляешь спину. Отворачиваешься от окна.

Тебе так больно, что это чувствую даже я. Как будто бесшумный взрыв где-то, под тоннами железобетона.

Прости меня, Дэрил. Я никогда не стану им.

\- Опять подгорела.

Ты, наверное, даже не слышишь. Только коротко жмёшь плечом.

\- Пофигу.

***

Если бы это было возможным, Дэрил подписал бы петицию об отказе от сновидений. Без раздумий.

Это так чертовски достало его. Он готов вкалывать в себя любое дерьмо, глотать любые сраные таблетки, чтобы вернуть свою бессонницу, потому что после каждого сна он просыпается ещё более разбитым, чем после одной из бессонных ночей. Только вот нет никаких таблеток. И в каждом из своих снов он видит Карла. 

Карл охотится. Карл рыбачит. Карл ставит ловушки. Карл смотрит на него. Карл выходит из сарая с лотком свежих яиц. Снова смотрит. Карл затачивает свой нож. Карл курит. Карл убивает ходячего в лесу. Смотрит. Дэрил не понимает, где сон, а где явь, потому что когда он закрывает глаза, его мозг продолжает генерировать события дня. Каждую ночь. 

Сегодня ему снится утренняя тренировка на заднем дворе. 

Карл в расстёгнутой рубашке и со взъерошенными волосами. Кружит вокруг Дэрила, выискивая открытое для удара место. Дэрил внимательно следит за ним. С тех пор, как он прекратил поддаваться прошло уже пять или шесть тренировок, пацан научился драться, по-настоящему научился.

Он оказывается рядом внезапно, и Дэрил едва успевает уйти от удара в челюсть, перехватить кулак. Карл разочарованно стонет:

\- Опять.

\- Ты смотришь, - Дэрил отталкивает от себя руку. Он старается не прикасаться к нему лишний раз.

\- Ну прости, что не могу бить с закрытыми глазами.

\- Никогда не смотри туда, куда собираешься атаковать. Давай ещё раз.

У Карла не просто живой взгляд - в нём что-то горит. Когда он делает обманный маневр, словно собирается бить в голень, а сам бесчестно и - _блядь, серьёзно_ , - очень больно ударяет под рёбра со всей дури. Дэрил громко шипит, уходит от следующего удара и на секунду сгибается пополам, восстанавливая дыхание.

У Карла сияют глаза, когда тот поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Когда он смотрит, Дэрилу кажется, что кто-то сверху наёбывает его. Потому что эти глаза принадлежат Рику. 

Это начинает сводить его с ума.

\- Хорошо, - выдавливает сквозь сжатые зубы. - Хватит на сегодня.

Карл ерошит влажные волосы и улыбается. Он доволен. Он доволен каждый раз, когда удаётся попасть по Дэрилу. Дэрил помогает ему в этом лишь самую малость. Зачем? Потому что в глубине души ему нравится то, что он видит. 

\- Я хорош, - заключает пацан, стаскивая рубашку и сворачивая её в ком, чтобы промокнуть лицо. - Скоро смогу уделать даже самого крутого парня.

\- Ага, _как же_.

Взгляд сам скользит по тугим мускулам живота и гладкой грудной клетке, пока лицо Карла прячется в мягком застиранном хлопке. Это случайно, совершенно случайно, потому что Дэрил привык визуально изучать каждую деталь, будь то потревоженная ветка орешника, или неаккуратный шрам между седьмым и восьмым ребром. Потому что тело напротив - оно молодое и _красивое_ , мать его. Потому что стоит встретиться взглядом и перед глазами тут же возникает другое лицо. 

“Блядь”.

Каждый сон заканчивается этим - другим лицом.

Карл отнимает от лица рубашку, и оказывается, что это вовсе не он. И оказывается, что глотку может стиснуть ледяными щипцами ни с того, ни с сего. Потому что.

Рик смотрит спокойно, кивает, будто между прочим, натягивая на плечи ткань. Дэрил даже не замечает, что наполовину обнажённое тело перед ним стало шире и выше, чем раньше. Это Рик. Шериф Граймс. И сердце, лёгкие, рёбра - всё отчаянно ноет.

\- Ты расставил ловушки? - Рик щурится на яркое солнце, застёгивает пуговицы, начиная с нижней. - Скоро полдень. Нужно пойти, проверить.

Дэрил смотрит на него и не может заставить себя отвернуться. 

Это тот Рик, которого ещё не предал Шейн. Тот, которому не пришлось убивать Софию. Тот, который привык терпеть подъёбы и сарказм от того-Дэрила-который-когда-то-был. Тот, у которого была жена, маленький сын и конец света на плечах.

\- Дэрил, ты со мной?

Рубашка застёгнута. На серые глаза надвинута шляпа. Рик загоняет патрон в патронник. 

\- Да, - отвечает Дэрил. 

Конечно, я с тобой. Как всегда - с тобой.

И, когда он просыпается после таких снов, он долго лежит, стиснув зубы почти до хруста, и не может вспомнить, почему каждое утро поднимает Карла и гонит его во двор, чтобы начать тренировку. Почему вглядывается в него, когда тот не видит. Почему выискивает в нём что-то, что мелькает в чертах, движениях, манере поведения - лишь изредка. Но когда удаётся поймать эту мимолётную схожесть, сердце на секунду останавливается. 

И это решает всё.

***

Дэрил не спаситель всех сирых и убогих, ради бога, забирайте эти лавры, они свободны.

Дэрил слеплен из совершенно другого теста. Из такого лепят крутых парней, которые гоняют на байках. Он крутой парень в крутой жилетке, и Карл даже находит ему удобные солнцезащитные очки, в которых Дэрил кажется себе немного долбанутым грязным мужиком, напялившим на глаза тёмные стёкла. Карл выставляет большой палец вверх и жуёт угол губы, стараясь не выпустить наружу улыбку, а Дэрил закатывает глаза и снимает очки, бросая их за витрину.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Карл ловит их и с праведным возмущением вытирает стекляшки. 

\- Эй, разобьёшь же. 

\- Идём отсюда, - Дэрил откидывает ногой с дороги разобранные коробки. У него за спиной сумка с найденными упаковками вяленого мяса и круп. 

У входа в магазин дожидается старый Харлей. Он немного похож на мерлов Боннивиль 70-го года, только самую малость выше и шире.

То, что в мире ещё остались места, где есть бензин - это просто чудо. Благодаря этому сегодня они заехали дальше, чем обычно. На другой стороне Портленда полная разруха и пару нетронутых магазинов. То ли мародёры не добрались до сюда, то ли последние мародёры этого мира - они оба.

Дэрил усаживается за руль, натягивает кожаные перчатки; Карл идёт за ним, глядя по сторонам.

Единственное из немногого, что осталось здесь от людских радостей - это байк. Дэрил обожает его. Ехать по дороге, выплёвывая в воздух чад и землю из-под заднего колеса. Живая сталь под руками, и ты верхом на ней - полёт на скорости под сто с лишним миль в час. Как будто у тебя наконец-то выросли крылья за спиной. 

Руки Карла стискивают бока. Он прячет лицо где-то между лопаток Дэрила. Ветер сбивает волосы назад, открывая лоб и мешая дышать, но у Дэрила всё равно адреналиновые мурашки бегут по плечам. Он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как сильные руки обхватывают его под рёбрами, и прибавляет скорости.

Всё отлично, только выхлоп барахлит, говорит он, когда Карл слазит с сидушки и несёт сумку в дом. 

\- Исправишь?

Дэрил пожимает плечами и до самого вечера остаётся на улице, разбираясь в Харлее. Инструменты они нашли ещё в первый день пребывания в Вирджинии. Карл время от времени смотрит в окно на сгорбившуюся у байка фигуру. Дэрил с упоением возится с масляными деталями, вымазывая руки в мазуте.

\- Есть будешь? - Карл подходит к нему с консервной банкой из-под ананасов, когда двор уже погружён в полумрак. В банке немного разогретой каши.

Дэрил оглядывается через плечо. Лицо слегка осунувшееся и уставшее, но он кивает. Садится на землю около Харлея, вытирая лоб запястьем. На влажной коже тут же остаётся широкий тёмный след. 

\- Спасибо, - Диксон с наслаждением выпрямляет спину. Что-то в ней тихо хрустит. 

Он протягивает руку за своей порцией, ест молча. Карл присаживается рядом на корточки, уперевшись в колени локтями и сев на пятки.

\- Завтра можно будет остаться дома. Еда у нас есть.

\- А ловушки? - не отрываясь от каши, интересуется Дэрил.

\- Уже проверил те, что поближе. Пусто.

\- Я запретил ходить одному.

\- Я был осторожен. В лесу тихо.

Дэрил поворачивает голову и сверлит Карла тяжёлым взглядом, под которым тут же хочется дать заднюю.

\- Эй, да ладно, - усмехается Карл и легко бьёт его сжатым кулаком в голое плечо. - Я же теперь крутой парень…

\- Я запретил тебе.

Тот хмурится, осекаясь. 

Отводит взгляд, предоставляя Дэрилу смотреть на свой профиль. Они молчат всё то время, пока Дэрил не возвращается к своей еде. Он думает, что Карл специально провоцирует его. Он думает, что Карлу уже просто крышу рвёт от всего этого. 

\- Ты собираешься подтирать мне задницу до самой старости?

Каша становится поперёк горла огромным и твёрдым комом. Дэрил тяжело сглатывает и поворачивает голову, щуря глаза.

\- _Что_?

\- Я серьёзно. Ты кто, попавшийся мне на пути долбаный добрый самаритянин, а, Дэрил? - Карл цедит еле слышно, глядя на дом, расположенный через улицу. Он сверлит его взглядом так, что старая постройка в любой момент может взлететь на воздух. - Я тебе, случайно, не мешаю оберегать меня от любой фигни, которая может коснуться нас?

\- Иди в дом, пацан.

\- Да нихрена! - выпаливает тот, вскакивая на ноги. 

Дэрил смотрит снизу вверх, как Карл всплескивает руками и громко рычит в бессильном раздражении.

\- Ты что, действительно не понимаешь, а? Ты _не сможешь_ всегда быть рядом! 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда какого хрена, Дэрил?

\- Я делаю то, что должен.

Карл шумно вдыхает в себя воздух.

\- Это же не из-за меня, правда? Это всё из-за него! - и рука указывает _туда_.

То место в глубине поля за их спинами. Неотступно удерживающее, как якорь. Его рука указывает в сторону большого дерева с широкой кроной.

Сердце Дэрила пропускает удар. Он тоже резко поднимается на ноги.

\- Что ты несёшь, - рычит.

\- Скажешь, не так? - шаг к нему. Глаза в глаза. Карл откровенно швыряет вызов ему в лицо. - Скажешь, не он? Я не тупой!

\- Я _присматриваю за тобой_ , малой. А ты мешаешь мне.

\- Я не малой, твою мать! - голос Граймса срывается на открытый крик. - Я уже давно не малой, Господи! Ты что, долбаный слепой? Посмотри на меня! - он бьёт себя руками в грудь. - Посмотри на меня, чёрт, блядь, возьми!

Дэрил сжимает челюсти и отворачивает голову, словно пытаясь отгородиться от этого. Карл орёт ему в подбородок, а в грудной клетке отдаётся каждое звенящее слово. Он не может смотреть. 

\- Иди в дом.

Карл тяжело дышит и дыхание касается его ключиц. Карл злой, как чёрт. На памяти Дэрила он ещё никогда не был так чертовски зол. Как будто наконец-то прорвало огромную дамбу с хлипкой плотиной.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Его голос хриплый и севший.

Внезапно-тихий. Дэрил сглатывает. Стискивает зубы сильнее, глядя мимо. Нет. Он не станет. Руки хватают его за жилетку и пытаются встряхнуть. Конечно, нихрена не выходит. Дэрил отмахивается от него, как от жужжащего слепня. Слегка отталкивает от себя, не поворачивая головы.

\- Ты можешь выполнить хотя бы одну мою грёбаную просьбу? - шипит голос Карла. Он снова делает шаг, оказываясь ещё ближе. Двинутый пацан. - Посмотри на меня.

Хер с тобой.

Дэрил опускает взгляд и чувствует, как яростно колотит по рёбрам сердце, когда он встречается глазами с серыми радужками. Мозг тут же ослепляет вспышкой - Рик. 

\- И что дальше? - рычит Дэрил. - На слабо решил меня взять?

\- Я всё знаю, - Карл смотрит на него, почти не моргая. - Я не против, правда. Серьёзно, совсем нет. Это как с сигаретами, можно попробовать попытка не пытка, вдруг это поможет тебе прекратить страдать этой хернёй.

Дэрил смотрит в горящие глаза и чувствует забивающий носоглотку запах Карла. Тёплый, который всегда нравился ему. Чистый и спокойный. Сейчас он обостряется, потому что злость начинает медленно закипать в каждой вене.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты несёшь? - глухо спрашивает Дэрил. Он чувствует, как от ярости вибрирует голос. - Ты что, двинулся?

\- Нет. Не я здесь двинулся. Скажи мне, кого ты видишь перед собой, а?

Дыхание Дэрила учащается за пару секунд. Только потому, что он не хочет вломить кулаком Карлу в переносицу. Дыши. Держи себя в руках. Он просто малолетний пацан. А ты дыши.

Но дыхания не хватает, когда Карл с ходу ступает на тонкий, очень тонкий лёд. И проламывает его.

\- Хочешь называть меня Риком, Дэрил? Я не обижусь, обеща… 

Удар приходится в угол рта, и он такой силы, что Карл практически отлетает на несколько шагов. Спиной назад. Рука гудит от желания подойди и добавить ещё, но голова пацана запрокидывается, и это желание тут же пропадает. Исчезает в вечернем воздухе. Остаётся только учащённое дыхание, и Дэрил обнаруживает себя около Карла, который морщит лоб и прижимает ладонь ко рту.

У него слезятся глаза, он дезориентирован ещё несколько долгих мгновений. Поднимает веки и серые радужки не сразу встречаются с глазами Дэрила. В них что-то, очень похожее на острое осознание, острую вину, острый стыд. Он практически режется об это. Карл смотрит на него и мысленно умоляет добить, кажется, потому что он, наверное, не собирался говорить всей этой фигни.

Наверное, у него просто сдали нервы.

\- Всё нормально? - выдавливает Дэрил сжатой глоткой. 

Карл на секунду прикрывает глаза. Отводит руку от губ и смотрит на след крови на ладони. 

\- Та же губа, - хрипит он. - Только зажила.

Они недолго молчат. Карл осторожно привстаёт, не глядя на Дэрила. Зарывается пальцами в волосы и жмурится. Херовая ситуация. Какая-то до того херовая, что слов не хватает.

\- Я не должен был… это… действительно не моё дело. Извини.

Дэрил коротко кивает. Он, блядь, просто кивает.

Он мог бы убить его за всю эту хуету.

Карл горько усмехается сам себе, когда Дэрил помогает ему встать. Есть в нём что-то от доброго самаритянина, это неоспоримо. У Дэрила своя золотая середина, свой статус-кво, который нарушать не позволено никому. У него своя граница, за которую лезть нельзя, а Карл полез. За это и получил.

Уважай его личное пространство, и он будет уважать твоё.

А пока ты этому не научился, будешь получать по зубам. Мудила.

\- Я правда похож на него? - негромко спрашивает он, когда Дэрил задвигает входную дверь книжным шкафом и садится рядом с Карлом на диван. У того всё ещё немного гудит в голове, и он чувствует, как напрягается Дэрил. - Можешь не отвечать, если… 

\- Да. - Коротко и тихо. - Да, ты похож.

Они сидят в тишине. Гостиная становится всё темнее с каждой прошедшей минутой. В доме пахнет кашей и потушенным камином. Карл кусает верхнюю губу и смотрит на свои руки.

\- Я видел перед собой Гниду.

\- Что? - растерянно переспрашивает он. - Кого?

\- Собака. Жила у нас с Мерлом, когда я был ребёнком.

\- И… я похож на твою собаку?

\- Только взглядом, - Дэрил неловко показывает пальцем себе за спину. - Тогда. Когда всё только случилось. Гнида сдох щенком, и я… не хотел, чтобы это произошло ещё раз.

В гостиной снова повисает тишина. Карл обхватывает себя руками и отворачивается. Он то и дело облизывает горящую губу, глядя сквозь стену с ободранными обоями.

\- Прости, что наговорил.

Дэрил молчит.

\- Я думаю, что Рик… 

\- Не нужно.

\- Нет. Я просто думаю, что он знал. И он… он ценил это. Я так думаю. Ты был дорог ему. Больше, чем остальные, - Карл сбивается с мысли и упрямо смотрит в пол. Дэрил сглатывает, поворачивает голову. Смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, почему голос пацана такой глухой. Как будто ему больно говорить. - И если я действительно… если ты видишь его во мне, то… я могу. Я не малолетка, я готов, правда.

Что-то в Дэриле опускается.

Точнее, падает. Срывается и со свистом летит вниз.

О чём он говорит? На что намекает Карл, чёрт возьми? Его щёки ярко-красные, а глаза он не поднимает, но продолжает бормотать.

\- Я был бы не против, я не шутил. Правда, если хочешь… господи, - тяжело выдыхает. - Ты же понимаешь сам.

\- Карл.

Карл вздрагивает. Дэрилу тоже не по себе, он очень редко называет его по имени. 

Серые глазищи смотрят ему в лицо. Огромные, полные… чего-то. И осознание оглушает Дэрила на какой-то момент. 

\- Иди спать.

Карл смотрит несколько секунд, будто пытаясь понять. Потом поджимает губы и коротко кивает. Поднимается с дивана и мнётся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он стоит, упрямо глядя перед собой. Дышит шумно, словно решается. Дэрилу становится херово. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и отключиться, чтобы не слышать того, что сейчас… 

\- Идём со мной.

Он резко выдыхает:

\- Послушай, приятель. _Просто греби спать_ , ладно? 

Карл жмурится. У Дэрила жжёт в грудной клетке. Пусть просто уйдёт. Пожалуйста, пусть он просто провалит в спальню. В голове такая грёбаная каша, что не разгрести никакой лопатой.

Сложно представить, что теперь со всем этим делать. Проще было молчать.

Сложно представить, куда теперь деть из сознания эти полные надежды глаза. _Они не потухнут_. Они горят болью, но они живы.

Сложно представить, насколько зубодробильно было выдавить для Карла эти слова. 

Дэрил запрокидывает голову. Он не будет думать об этом. Он не будет думать о Рике и о Карле. Не будет думать о них вместе и по отдельности. Иначе у него просто бомбанёт крыша.

Через пару мгновений он слышит, как в спальне захлопывается дверь. 

Господи.

Господигосподигосподи. Сделай что-нибудь.

***

Думаешь, я могу тебе сказать, когда рухнул мой мир?

Верно, могу. Мне было одиннадцать, или около того. Я точно не помню, правда. Извини. 

Всё, что я помню - это Шейн и мама, и машина, и рация, которая безостановочно вещает из радиоприёмника, и много людей, очень много людей. Я даже практически не помню того, что было до этого. Как будто в ту ночь я родился. Как будто кто-то стёр все мои воспоминания. 

Я помню рацию и огни - с этого началась моя новая жизнь. 

Мне всегда было интересно, что помнишь ты.

Кем ты был, где оказался, когда всё это началось? 

Сейчас я понимаю. Я могу себе представить. Наверное, в какой-то из этих затхлых квартирок, с Мерлом и его дружками. Наверное, вы курили травку, или ширялись, или грабили какой-нибудь магазинчик. Вы весело проводили время, когда наступил апокалипсис. Я уверен.

Ты был другим. 

Молодой парень, оторви и выброси. Оседлывал байк - это я тоже помню, - и балдел от того, как круто ты смотрелся на нём. Ты рисовался перед всеми, кем мог. Твои стрелы всегда попадали чётко в цель, если ты промазал - значит, так было нужно. Ты говорил редко и по делу. Со временем твоих слов становилось всё меньше. Дел - больше. Вот, что я помню о тебе в своей новой жизни. И с этого тоже начинается крушение моего мира.

Когда мне было одиннадцать, ты был другим. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, тебя не было вообще. Тебя больше почти не было после нашего разговора, который я хорошо запомнил. Я помню почти каждое твоё слово, смешно. И страшно.

Потому что - посмотри, что у меня на висках. Посмотри, Дэрил. Что это? Представляешь ли ты, сколько прошло лет?

Наверное, ты бы и сейчас считал меня пацаном. Мальчишкой, который старается стать взрослее.

В ту ночь, когда я услышал, как ты вышел из дома, я знал, что что-то пойдёт не так. Что-то уже давно шло не так, с тех самых пор, как ты взял меня за шкирку и швырнул в жизнь. Не позволил утонуть в самом себе. Я чувствовал это, клянусь. Зря ты ушёл. Зря мы ездили на байке - это привело ходячих ближе к нам. Я помню, что ты вернулся, когда светало. Я к тому моменту уже обходил округу дважды. Не уходил далеко, потому что знал, что ты будешь недоволен.

И ты вернулся.

Я ждал тебя на крыльце, когда заметил, как ты выходишь из леса и идёшь по нашему полю. Медленно, словно прогуливаясь - я даже не сразу понял. Не сразу дошло. Тебе пришлось подойти совсем близко, чтобы я заметил, что твоё лицо бледное, как полотно. Я хотел помочь, ты прорычал, чтобы я держался подальше, и тогда я понял наверняка.

Ты сломал мой мир окончательно именно в тот момент. Господи, как я ненавижу тебя за это. Как я благодарен тебе.

Укус был у тебя на боку. Когда я увидел его - не поверил. Думаю, ты помнишь. Мне казалось, что это мой последний удар. Что я просто не выдержу больше всего этого дерьма. С меня хватит, - орал я тогда. Я орал, что это моя вина. А ты сел на диван, прижав к животу какие-то тряпки, и просто говорил о том, что видел небольшую группу людей.

Что их семеро человек, что стая ходячих была в лесу, люди не успели самую малость, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь. Что они недалеко и скоро будут здесь. Они как раз подходили к Вирджинии с запада. 

Я смотрел на тебя и не мог поверить, что ты говоришь это. Я не мог поверить, что ты предупреждаешь меня о том, что нужно не забывать задавать те самые Три Вопроса. Что нужно быть бдительным и исключить сомнения. Ты прощаешься со мной. И я не знаю, что убьёт тебя быстрее - лихорадка или открытая рана. Я прижимаю к твоему животу тряпки и чувствую, как по лицу бегут слёзы. Не помню, чтобы плакал ещё после того дня. Но стоило плакать ради того, чтобы ты поднял руку и вытер мои щёки - один раз. Сказал, что бесконечного везения не существует.

А потом попросил пистолет. Отцовский глок и всего несколько патронов - наш золотой запас огнестрельного. _Как раз для такого случая_.

Ты не позволил бы мне сделать это самому. Ты оберегал меня, сколько я себя помню. 

Ты дождался со мной людей, о которых ты мне говорил. Перепуганные и грязные, как мы с тобой когда-то. Они стояли и смотрели на нас, пока ты поднялся и шёл к выходу из дома с пистолетом в руке. Кивал им, словно собрался на охоту, не более того. Словно собирался вернуться. А я не видел перед собой ничего.

Мы шли по нашему полю, и я задыхался, хотя шли мы очень медленно. Я хорошо помню это. Я хорошо помню, как ты смотрел на меня. Как попросил, чтобы я ушёл, когда мы дошли до дерева. На кресте всё ещё была прибита шляпа. Я мотал головой, как заведённый. 

…- _Иди сюда, - сдаётся Дэрил_. 

_Протягивает руку и Карл тут же подныривает под неё, подхватывая, помогая сесть, прислонившись спиной к дереву. У него руки ледяные. Дрожат, как осиновые листья. Наконец-то_. 

_Они садятся, оба. Карл не выпускает его_.

\- _Эти люди, - хрипит Дэрил, и пальцы, сжимающиеся на его жилетке, дрожат сильнее. - Это… хорошие люди. Я знал их раньше. Только не глупи_.

\- _Ладно, - беззвучно отвечает Карл. Он даже не шевелится. Прижимается к плечу Дэрила лицом и боится поднять голову. Отчаянно втискивается носом в горячую кожу, покрытую испариной. Утро прохладное. Небо на востоке из грязно-серого превращается в светло-розовое_. 

_Дэрил тяжело дышит, облизывает губы, глядя на восход_.

_Карл отстраняется от него и смотрит в глаза, обхватывая лицо. Лихорадочный взгляд бегает по скулам, носу, губам. Пытается обнаружить на усталом лице страх, но его нет. Только тихое, еле заметное ожидание и горько сжатые губы_.

\- _Ты справишься, малой_.

\- _Я не малой, - сухо давится смешком Карл. - Теперь точно нет_.

_Дэрил усмехается, прикрывая глаза. Негромко повторяет_ :

\- _Теперь точно нет_.

_А потом поднимает руку и слегка прихватывает одну из прядей волос, тянет на себя. Взгляд в глаза меняется, становится жёстче и мягче одновременно. И Карл вдруг осознаёт, что, возможно, не доживёт до своих восемнадцати без этого человека. Возможно, не проживёт ни минуты_. 

_Он не знает, кого Дэрил видит перед собой сейчас - он не хочет знать. Всё тело обмирает, когда сухие губы касаются его губ. Прикосновение горячее и ледяное, одуряющее и концентрирующее. Карл вдруг понимает, что слышит шум колосьев вокруг них. Что чувствует прохладный ветерок под воротником. Он чувствует слабое движение на своих губах, совсем лёгкое прикосновение языка, тёплый и колючий от щетины подбородок. Понимает, что всё ещё обхватывает лицо Дэрила своими руками. Это едва ощутимо и в то же время сильно настолько, что почти опрокидывает на спину и вбивает в землю метра на два. Карл млеет под этой лаской и приоткрывает глаза, не разрывая поцелуй. Дэрил смотрит на него из-под тяжёлых век. А через несколько секунд отстраняется_.

\- _Жилетку забери_.

\- _Что? - хрипит Карл_.

\- _Не хочу, чтобы гнила в земле. Забери и проваливай_ … 

 

Они сказали мне, что слышали этот выстрел. 

Он оглушил меня тогда. Ты просил меня уйти, но я не согласился отпустить твою руку. Я бы не отпустил её, конечно. Сопливая хрень, или как ты это называл. Не знаю.

Я до сих пор чувствую, как ты сжимаешь пальцы на моей ладони. Я помню звон в своих ушах, помню, как прижимал к себе твою жилетку. Помню свой крик. Кажется, он чуть не разорвал мне голосовые связки. Я помню эхо, разносящееся по полю.

Это эхо отдаётся в моей голове до сих пор.

Люди, которых ты привёл, помогли мне. Я не думаю, что справился бы без них. Я не думаю, что сумел бы выпустить твою руку без них.

Они хорошие люди, Дэрил. Они моя семья, ты был бы доволен. Особенно Тони - он бы тебе понравился. Он учится стрелять из лука и, кажется, облюбовал твой Харлей.

Я знаю, что рассказывал тебе о каждом из них уже тысячу раз, но у тебя впереди много времени, не думаю, что тебе это уже надоело. Тебе редко что-то надоедало. Я помню тебя лучше, чем себя. Кажется, так будет всегда.

И, да.

Передай отцу, что я в порядке. Я всё ещё жив, и я буду продолжать - впереди ещё много дел. Недавно мы закончили огораживать посёлок, теперь нужно распределить рабочую силу. Знаешь, мне говорят, что без меня бы не справились. 

Наверное… 

ты бы гордился мной. Вы оба. 

А теперь - мне пора. Я сегодня здесь не один.

***

\- Здесь лежит твой папа?

\- Да. 

Высокий мужчина с маленькой девочкой на руках стоят у двух крепких крестов под высоким и толстым деревом посреди целого моря ржи. Солнце медленно поднимается над колышущимися колосьями. 

Девочка, такая же темноволосая, как и он сам, обхватывает руками его шею. Теребит странный узор его старой жилетки - два вышитых на спине белых крыла. 

\- А кто рядом с ним?

Мужчина переводит взгляд на второй крест. Смотрит долго, прищурив глаза и улыбаясь краем губ. 

\- Человек, который его любил.

 

 

_Сегодня они выживут_. 

_Начинается ещё один ясный день в Вирджинии_.


End file.
